Hiraijin: La técnica del dios del rayo
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Naruto por fin ha despertado. Sasuke está vivo y de vuelta. Su equipo vuelve a estar completo. Entonces ¿porqué está su sonrisa tan vacía? ¿De qué está hablando Sai? ¿Qué están tramando los Hyuuga? ¿Qué es esa espada y qué significa todo esto? Continuación de 'La vida de un sacrifício'.
1. Misión

**¡Aquí está!**

**Para aquellos que han leído 'La vida de un sacrifício':** La secuela que había prometido. Este es el principio. Será más largo y, ¿quién sabe? puede que hasta mejor. Tres capítulos están planeados, todos de introducción a la nueva trama. Espero que os guste.

**Para aquellos que no han leído 'La vida de un sacrifício'**: Leedlo. No está mal y, aunque no comprometerá demasiado la historia, habrá detalles que, sin ella, no encajarán. Gracias.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

No sabía qué estaba pasando.

No lo sabía ni lo quería saber.

Un momento, estaba acurrucado en el cálido y reconfortante pelaje del irritable Kyuubi -Kurama odiaba que le llamara por su nombre, el muy antisocial-, y al siguiente estaba ahogándose en una de sus pesadillas.

Muy bien.

Eso lo podía soportar.

Pero no _esto_.

¿Que qué es _esto_?

Pues depende de las circunstancias.

A veces era un plato de babosas y saltamontes crudos que se suponía que eran la cena, otras veces una misión demasiado fácil para su nivel -malditos exámenes Chunnin y su maldita regla de 'obligatoriedad'. Que ardan. En serio-, y, en este caso, una interrupción de su ya acostumbrada rutina de pesadilla-sueño-pesadilla y repetir.

Se esperaba que sucediera, sí.

Pero cuando su cuerpo estuviera _completamente_ recuperado.

Le ardía el hombro.

Ah.

Cierto.

_Eso_.

No vamos a empezar otra vez.

_Eso_ es el agujero que le atravesó cierto pelinegro emo con tendencias psicóticas que por alguna razón amaba -lo había aceptado hace años, no era tan denso- en su hombro derecho, perforando pulmón y destrozando costillas y músculos que, amablemente, Kyuubi había tenido la decencia de curar.

Mal.

Pero ¡oye! ¡Seguía vivo! Era algo de lo que casi nadie sin Tsunade a un tiro de piedra podía presumir.

Intentó incorpor-AUCH. Muy bien, mala idea.

Recapitulemos.

Movió lentamente sus músculos en un intento de despertar su cuerpo, comprobando que todo seguía en su sitio y funcionando correctamente.

El hombro molestaba menos que de costumbre.

El brazo estaba bien -sorprendente, recordaba haber usado un variopinto número de Rasenshurikens.

Las manos le ardían. Era de esperarse.

Espalda, sorprendentemente bien.

Cintura, pelvis. Bien, bien.

No sentía las piernas, pero podía moverlas. Extraño pero aceptable... si lograba disimularlo delante de Tsunade.

Notaba la luz filtrarse entre sus párpados, volviendo su vista de un calmante verde a un alarmante ámbar hasta pausarse en un molesto rojo.

Urg, tener que abrir los ojos.

Le daba más pereza que levantarse, y _no tenía_ fuerza para levantarse.

"**¿Qué te esperabas?**" escuchó rugir a Kyuubi, de alguna manera aliviado, en su mente "Llevas inconsciente varios meses"

'_Sigue siendo mejor que aquella vez en el país del agua-_' le recordó Naruto, sonriendo ténuemente.

"**¡Por el amor de...! Apiádate de mis orejas y no me lo recuerdes, cachorro**" casi gimió el zorro.

En su fuero interno, Naruto rió ante el zorro, divertido, prometiendo con su mirada intentar no volver a mencionar el incidente. Pero no era una promesa. Y el zorro lo sabía. Maldito cachorro.

Al fin con ánimo suficiente y ya más despierto tras su conversación con la bola de pelo come ratones asesina de tamaño descomunal y bla, bla, bla, levantó levemente el brazo hacia su rostro, restregando su mano sobre adormilados ojos, siendo al fin capaz de apreciar las pálidas y carentes de vida losas que conformaban el techo de aquel lugar que tan familiar se había vuelto para él en el transcurso de su entrenamiento y carrera: el Hospital. Ah, el terrible, horripilante, odiado pero familiar hospital.

Iba a salir de allí.

Por patas.

¡Ya!

En cuanto lograra moverse...

"Espero que no estés planeando escapar, jovencito"

Oh.

Mierda.

"¿Vieja Tsunade?" llamó, voz rasposa y algo apagada para su gusto, aunque, bueno, era mejor que nada.

Miró a la mujer.

Oh, oh.

Lo sabía.

Se lo había sonsacado a aquellos cuatro.

M.A.L.O.

"Naruto. Tenemos que hab-"

"Estoy cansado" se apresuró a interrumpir, aunque su voz había sonado tan cansada como se sentía el resto de su cuerpo... y su mente.

Naruto siempre se había despertado energético, aunque estuviera cansado, pero había tenido demasiados años para practicar el tono de su voz, la expresión de su rostro, todo, para disimular frente a los aldeanos que le torturaban, los adultos que le pegaban, los niños que le insultaban, aquellos a quienes amaba.

Porque cada persona necesita algo, y Naruto necesitaba que la gente a su alrededor sonriera.

Porque si ellos no sonreían, el no sería capaz de sonreír.

Era optimista, no estúpido.

Tsunade se acalló rápidamente, acercándose a la cama y posando una mano sobre la frente del rubio, que se posó sobre ella, apreciando el calor humano que, sentía, había estado tan cerca de él hasta hacía tan poco...

"Sasuke ha estado aquí" decidió cambiar de tema la mujer.

Ya tratarían lo que debían de tratar más tarde.

El rubio volvió a abrir los ojos, mirada contenta y calmada -al fin en paz consigo mismo-, clavada en los ojos lavanda de Tsunade, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír así como se sentaba en el sillón junto a la cama del joven.

"Y Sakura, e Ino, y Sai, y Hinata, y Kiba, y Lee. Chouji y Shikamaru están algo ocupados. Kakashi está en una misión y Yamato aún está trabajando en un distrito..."

Naruto alzó una ceja divertido, devolviendo su mirada al techo.

"¿Le estás explotando a trabajar?"musitó el rubio, voz rasposa.

Tsunade bufó, divertida, acercándole el vaso de agua y ayudándole a beber, tras lo que asintió y, tras devolver el vaso a la mesilla, se cruzó de brazos, toda regia.

"No le exploto, utilizo los recursos disponibles"

El rubio estalló en carcajadas.

Si lograba distraer a Tsunade quizá, y solo quizá, lograra que se olvidara de todos los aldeanos que le habían tratado mal.

Porque, admitámoslo, la población de Konoha disminuiría. Drásticamente.

Y eso no le convenía a nadie.

Y menos a la mujer a la cabeza del poder militar ninja.

Y todavía menos a aquel que planeaba en convertirse en Hokage.

Porque ¿qué es un general sin soldados? Nada más que un sacrifício en vano.

Y Naruto lo había entendido bien, muy bien, tras la guerra.

Pero su mente no podía evitar dirigirse hacia Tobi, en quién era, el porqué.

Porqué había olvidado su nombre, renegado de él.

Porqué se había decidido en un camino tan negro, tan oscuro, con tantos, tantísimos sacrifícios.

Porque ahora que Sasuke había vuelto, a Naruto solo le quedaba una promesa que cumplir.

No os equivoquéis.

Él amaba a Sasuke, le había amado desde la misión en el país de las Olas, cuando le había salvado de Haku, cuando creyó perderle, cuando se escapó, cuando casi le mató, cuando le reencontró y de nuevo casi muere en el inteto.

Le había amado.

Siempre.

Con todo su corazón.

Él era su primer lazo.

Para él, Sasuke lo era todo, casi todo en un mundo vacío, lleno de oscuridad.

Sasuke se había vuelto su luz particular, una estrella que le guiaba en su camino para volverse más y más fuerte.

Nunca pensó en la traición ni se dejó ahogar por el dolor, eso ya lo hacía en la intimidad de su mente.

No podía ser tan débil ante otros.

No podía preocuparles.

Quería que sonrieran para él, por él.

Pero Sasuke era de Sakura.

Él había sido la el único deseo de la vida de Sakura.

Y Naruto lo había concedido.

Ahora, en su cama del hospital -oh, cómo quería salir de ahí-, charlando con Tsunade sobre la última intromisión de Konohamaru en los baños públicos de mujeres, solo un pensamiento poblaba su mente.

Su promesa a Jiraya.

Su maestro no había logrado encontrar una solución. Ni su maestro, ni Nagato, ni aquel indivíduo que se hacía llamar Madara pero que no lo era.

Esa sería su nueva misión.

Esa sería su nueva meta.

Él encontraría una solución al odio en el mundo shinobi.

¿Porqué? ¿Para qué?

Porque si Naruto perdía la vista el más allá, si Naruto se quedaba sin objetivo... se rompería. Se rompería como el cristal.

Porque no estaba echo de piedra, Naruto no era un idiota sin sentimientos.

Sabía demasiadas cosas.

Y dolía.

Dolía tanto.

Dolía el saber quienes eran sus padres, que le querían, que le amaban como a nada en este mundo pero que él nunca podría amarles de vuelta, porque nunca había tenido padre y madre y no sabía cómo hacerlo, aunque ahora les echara de menos casi tanto como a su maestro. Dolía el saber que aquellos que habían muerto en la guerra quizá podrían haber sido salvados, quizá habían muerto por su culpa, quizá se habían sacrificado por algo que realmente no les afectaba, porque aquella guerra había sido por aquellos que odiaban: los jinchuuriki. Dolía saber que seguía siendo odiado, ahora con una semblanza a miedo y respeto, pero no era el idiota que Sasuke le llamaba -ahí vamos con Sasuke-, había visto los rostros de sus aliados cuando él y Bee volvieron a sus formas originales: el miedo, el odio, el resentimiento.

Sueño.

Sí, Naruto se refugiaría en el sueño una vez más.

Solo un rato.

Y cerró los ojos.

Y volvió a sus pesadillas.

Aún sabiendo que cuando despertara, no sería Kyuubi quién le esperara, sino el mundo real.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Actualización**: La semana que viene. Siento no poder concretar :/  
>Y no, no estoy de todo contenta con este capítulo. Pero lo reescribí. Siete veces. Y esta era la que más me... convencía. Lo siento si no os gusta. De verdad que he trabajado, a pesar de los exámenes.<p>

Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que decidan comentar.


	2. Indecisión

Ya, ya lo sé. Tarde y corto. Matadme ya y acabad con mi agonía ;W; 

Dislclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer.

Quería entrar, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía.

¿Se merecía siquiera estar en la misma habitación que Naruto? ¿Respirar el mismo aire que él respiraba? No estaba seguro.

Y tenía miedo.

Porque ese atroz sentimiento que le asfixiaba, que le oprimía el pecho, le torturaba cada vez que pensaba en la respuesta.

No podía entrar, temía herir a Naruto.

No podía quedarse fuera, temía herir a Naruto.

Temor.

Herir a Naruto parecía ser su nueva debilidad.

Magnífico.

Lo próximo será comportarse como una adolescente y enmascarar coqueteos -casi vomita al pensar esa palabra- con risitas tontas e insultos que no venían a cuento.

Oh.

Dios.

¡No!

Volvió a pasar frente a la puerta del rubio, sin atreverse a entrar, continuando el paseo a lo largo del corredor que había comenzado poco después de comer, tal y como la Godaime Hokage le había ordenado antes de entrar...y cerrar la puerta. Seguramente estaría reconociendo a Naruto, y eso estaba bien, vale.

No.

Sasuke quería entrar, quería ver si Naruto estaba bien, si el rubio se encontraba mejor, si podía hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por él. Podría decirse que, si Naruto quisiera, su vida misma estaría en sus manos.

Sasuke tragó saliva al pensar aquello.

Estaba seguro de que al Consejo de Ancianos no le haría ni pizca de gracia.

Podía hasta escucharles discutir por la 'desgraciada muerte' del 'último Uchiha' a manos del 'demonio de nueve colas'. Lo que no era cierto ni lo sería.

Naruto podía ser muchas cosas, pero si no le había matado cuando tuvo su oportunidad, no lo haría ahora. De echo, Sasuke sentía confianza respecto a esto. Seguramente el rubio dejaría su vida en paz y el pelinegro terminaría limpiando su casa -que normalmente era un desastre, si no recordaba mal-.  
>Suspiró, una vez más pasando frente a la puerta, decidiendo que hora y media de ida y vuelta de una esquina a otra del corredor solo le daba la apariencia de un león enjaulado.<p>

Era hora de sentarse en un banco, justo al lado de la dichosa puerta, y esperar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ceño fruncido, labios apretados en una línea, brazos cruzados en su pecho, pie izquierdo repetidamente golpeando el suelo a un ritmo tan furioso como impaciente.

Tras diez minutos de insufrible espera, Sasuke se levantó de un golpe, cogió la chaqueta que Tsunade había dejado en el respaldo del asiento de plástico, y salió airadamente del edificio.

Volvería tras una fría y reparadora ducha que le calmara los nervios.

Una ducha corta.

Volvería tan rápido como sus entrenadas piernas se lo permitieran.

Osado sea el que se interponga en su camino.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Tres figuras aterrizaron ante las robustas puertas de la villa oculta de la Hoja, una de ellas impulsándose al interior de la villa sin esperar a sus compañeros, a toda velocidad, sin sentir la necesidad de detenerse a informar a los guardias.

Kakashi suspiró.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que aquello se supiera, solo esperaba que pudiera durar un poco más, que el otro secreto que le habían guardado a Naruto no le hiciera tanto daño como esperaba.

¿Lo sabría?

Puede que sí.

Puede que no.

Yamato sabía que sí, pero prefirió no decirle nada a su Sempai.

No era el momento, y ni siquiera estaba en su derecho. Naruto era el que tenía que decidir si quería que otros conocieran su linaje o no. Aunque, pensó, ¿quién creería al muchacho cuando todo lo que había hecho durante su vida era buscar desesperadamente atención? Pensarían que era otra de sus mentiras -aunque Naruto no mentía- y le ignorarían o volverían a su comportamiento habitual con él.

Yamato bajó la mirada, rascándose la nuca antes de suspirar, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el ávido ojo del otro jounin.

"¿Pasa algo, Yamato?" preguntó, una sonrisa palpable en su voz.

El castaño tembló notablemente, conociendo de sobra a su Sempai de los ANBU, notando su interés, su curiosidad. Aquella fría pero palpable curiosidad que caracterizaba al analítico ninja.

Yamato se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

"Acabo de recordar que le prometí a Naruto todo el ramen que pudiera tomar..." explicó el castaño, sin mentir ni decir la verdad que el peliplata esperaba.  
>Pero no hacía falta.<p>

Kakashi se encogió, sintiendo el dolor de la cartera de Yamato él mismo, sabiendo que lo que el castaño decía era verdad -quizá no la verdad que esperaba, pero la verdad, al fin y al cabo. Las mentiras no escapaban a sus ojos-perdón. Ojo-,compadeciéndole para sus adentros.

Iba a arruinarse.

Seriamente.

¿Invitar a Naruto a ramen?

¿A todo el ramen que pudiera comer?

El peliplata le dio dos palmadas en la espalda a Yamato y, con un gesto vago y aburrido de la mano, abandonó el lugar.

Yamato suspiró.

Claro, el informe correría de su cuenta.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Los ojos de Hiashi en el arma no escaparon a su mirada. Aquel anhelo, aquella ansia de poder.

Pero Neji no dijo nada.

Entre sus dedos desplazó las piedras que colgaban de la empuñadura, desenrolló el cordón dorado que la mantenía unida y, al comprobar que no podía sacarla de su vaina, sonrió.

Sonrió de una manera que le heló la sangre.

Pero Neji no dijo nada.

Hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación, apoyándose contra la puerta una vez fuera, un largo suspiro escapando sus labios.

Miró a su alrededor, saludó a un par de familiares, y siguió el corredor hasta su habitación, donde se dejó caer sobre el futón, cansado, rendido, y sin demasiadas ganas de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sonrisa de Tenten o las tonterías de Lee, menos aún en la posible traición de los Hyuuga, de Gaara, respecto al tratado.  
>Se dio la vuelta, mirando al techo, y llevó una mano a su frente, otro suspiro escapando sus labios, su melena desordenada y revuelta bajo él, pero menos podía importarle, pensamientos tan difíciles en su cabeza, incrédulo con el simple pensamiento de Gaara traicionando a Naruto.<p>

No, no era posible...

¿Verdad?

Pero Neji no dijo nada.

¿Qué ganaría el pelirrojo Kazekage conspirando contra su primer amigo? No, no. No podía pensar así.

Conocía a Gaara -él había sido uno de los que habían ido a salvarle, como refuerzos-.

Era joven, serio, con graves carencias emocionales...

Pero era tan leal como Naruto, o incluso más, habiendo sido traicionado por la única persona importante en su vida, conociendo bien el dolor que podría causar con ello.

Entonces... ¿porqué?

Se incorporó y llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazándolas, hundiendo su rostro en ellas.

Todo esto estaba empezando a darle dolor de cabeza.

Se incorporó y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a marchar, una vez más, a la tienda de armas.

Quizá ver a Tenten le calmara los nervios.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Conti:** El próximo Jueves si todo va bien :/

**Reviews:**

**zanzamaru:** Mi querida stalker :'3 Y Kyuubi haciendo publi AWWW~ / **kAeDe-HiMe**: Awsh, que me ruborizo toda~ xD / **zanzamaru**: AGAIN xD Masacra Konoha y mata a un par de capullos de mi parte! \o /** kaiteki-sa**: TE LEÍSTE INOCHI, TE QUIERO! *ataque placaj-UN MOMENTO!* / **Niknok19:** Pues hice mucha publi D: Me alegro de que te parezca interesante x3 / **Lenay-chan**: Aww~ gracias :'3 Lo iba a subir el Sábado de la semana pasada pero ff me estaba puteando ;w; Y luego saltó el límite de internet en el piso T^T Una mala semana. Yup./** .Gina**: NUNCA HABÍAS COMENTADO, PERO COMO HAS COMENTADO AHORA VOY A CONSTRUÍRTE UN ALTAR D'x - desesperada de felicidad [?] Gracias por comentar, en serio ;w; / **milk goku**: A sus órdenes! \o / **SusanaMode**: El avance era del archivo viejo. Lo cambié ahí por la página 40 de word (cap 16 de Inochi, creo) y cambié la trama... pero dejé el título. Porque para títulos tengo muy pocas luces x'D /** SirayGaunt**: ¿A que repatea cuando hacen a Naruto SUPAH idiota? (clara referencia a One Piece, señoras). En mi plano mental, Kyuubi es un demonio madraza que se hace el ignorante pero cuida desde las sombras a Naru . Soy sí de loca xD Me alegro que te guste :3 /** ZANGO-1:** Mehehehehe~ Soy malvada, le hago oscuro a propósito. Pero el Naruto todo feliz después de toda la mierda por la que ha pasado (que me parece más profundo que el simple trauma del Uchiha ¬¬) no me parece verosímil. Meh =w=/ **shirly queen**: Voy a hiperventilar de tan favoriteada que está esta historia, por dios o/o ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! nwn/ **amaya1313**: Básicamente Naru siente que ya ha cumplido al traer a Sasuke de vuelta y, aunque le quiere, parte de la promesa implicaba que e Uchiha _era_ para Sakura. Así que elije centrarse en su promesa con Jiraya para encontrar una solución al odio del mundo shinobi, porque si se da tiempo para pensar (algo que últimamente hace demasié) se romperá, tanto su determinación como su corazón. Eso es todo de momen~to~ (8) Gracias por comentar :D/ **SneV**: Me alegro mucho de que te guste :'D Me aseguraré de hacer sufrir a Sasuke, no te quepa duda. Le voy a dejar la lapa rosa pegada para que sufra. Y sufrirá w Mwahahahahaha~

Pues eso. Hasta luego. Sobornarme con dulces y reviews. Bye.  
><strong>PD<strong>: Stalkeadme en twitter, que al final acabo dedicando algo (véase mi adorada zanzamaru)


	3. Divagaciones

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Miró a ambos lados, dudoso, y se acercó con paso ligero a la cama, mirando el rostro de su amigo durmiente: sus ojos cerrados, su piel perfectamente morena, su nariz respingona y divertida, las marcas en sus mejillas que le daban aquel aspecto zorruno, sus labios que...

"_¡Para un momento! ¡Nada de pensar en los labios de Naruto!_"se gritó a sí mismo el Uchiha, dándose un golpe en la cara para recobrar la cordura.

Suspiró y pasó sus dedos, con delicadeza, por el rostro del rubio, secando sus lágrimas mientras aquel incómodo sentimiento se abría espacio en su estómago.

Un sentimiento con el que se había hecho familiar no hace mucho.

Culpa.

Pero no solo culpa.

¿Que era aquello?

No tenía respuesta, todavía no.

Sin más que hacer, salió por la puerta dirigiendo una última mirada al cuerpo durmiente sobre la cama de sábanas blancas antes de salir de la habitación.

Tenía que recordar llevarle algo naranja.

~º~º~º~º~

Así como la mañana se transforma en tarde y la tarde en noche, el día llegó a su fin y el sol dio paso a la luna, que brillaba, junto a las estrellas, para iluminar la oscuridad del cielo, una oscuridad que le recordaba a Sasuke aquel lugar de la mente de Naruto.

Pero no tenía nada que ver.

Aquel lugar era muchísimo más hermoso de lo que el mundo real lograría nunca ser.

Deseaba volver, cuando Naruto estuviera despierto, y mirar las estrellas junto con él, hablando de cosas sin sentido y, seguramente, recibiendo respuestas largas y con tanto sentido como las conversaciones que mantenían, y no por ello menos amenas o agradables.

Ameno.

Agradable.

Esas palabras que hacía tanto tiempo que habían desaparecido de su diccionario habían vuelto con tanta facilidad...

Ahora era un ser odiado y vigilado, una criatura que vivía una mentira, siendo su propia existencia una mentira para sí mismo.

Él, que se creía muerto cuando su hermano había caído muerto al suelo en aquel remoto lugar.

Él, que solo seguía existiendo para destruir el lugar que su hermano tanto había querido proteger, encubriendo la matanza de todo su clan.

Él, que,una vez volvió, una vez que entró en aquella mente torturada, pareció comprender lo que Naruto había sentido y lo equivocado que había estado cuando habían hablando antes de luchar en aquel lugar con las estatuas del Senju y de Madara, donde casi le arrebata la vida a su último y único amigo -si seguía siéndolo-, donde su banda de Konoha había sido arañada casi por el centro, marcándolo como traidor, sin sutileza.

Llevó su mirada a sus manos, sintiendo una culpabilidad que antes no sabía que existía, acumularse en su pecho, oprimiendo su respiración con fuerza hasta hacerla elaborada, complicada.

No solo se había equivocado una vez, sino dos.

No solo había traicionado a un equipo fiel, sino a dos.

No solo había intentado matar a una de las componentes de su último equipo, había dejado morir a otro.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, la ANBU de la máscara de dragón mirándole con, supuso, una sonrisa divertida.

Aquella mujer le atacaba los nervios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la ventana de par en par y sacó medio cuerpo, señalándole que se acercara. Y la ANBU lo hizo, señalando hacia los lados a sus compañeros que tomaran su posición un momento.

Cuando estuvo de pie en el marco de la puerta el Uchiha, sentado en su cama, arqueó una ceja.

"¿Que?"preguntó la mujer, confundida, casi provocando la ira del pelinegro, pero él era demasiado inteligente como para caer en provocaciones tan... "¿Quieres mi peluche de zorrito? Porque parece que te gana el insomnio"rió por lo bajo.

El chico se levantó de la cama airado y se acercó, amenazante, hasta la mujer, que no se movió ni un milímetro.

"¿Es tan entretenido molestarme?"preguntó el Uchiha, brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"Mucho" respondió la mujer, divertida, recibiendo una mirada indignada del muchacho. Decidió explicarse "Estás preocupado por el zorrito ¿verdad? Y no puedes dormir..."

"¿Que insinúas?"

Sasuke estaba bastante cabreado, y aquella mujer no ayudaba a sus inestables nervios.

"Que al fin podré tener algo de fanservice" respondió con simpleza la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros para desaparecer antes de que el kunai llegara a tocarla, dejando a un Sasuke sonrojado y enfadado a su marcha.

El Uchiha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo.

Estaba haciendo aquellas estupideces mientras Naruto seguía durmiendo, inconsciente, y nadie sabía ya que hacer para traerle de vuelta. Tsunade, aunque algo decepcionada, había dicho que sería natural, que despertaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo y no antes, que ya lo había hecho hacía apenas dos días, pero a él aquello no le servía.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que preguntarle. No podía esperar por lo que podrían ser semanas hasta que el estúpido despertara de nuevo, porque por muy genio del combate y el instinto que fuera el rubio, para él siempre sería un cabeza-hueca.

Miró al cielo de nuevo, con determinación, apartando las manos de su rostro y apoyándolas en el marco de madera de su ventana antes de mirar de refilón a la figura durmiente de su compañero de equipo.

Si Naruto había hecho todo lo que había hecho para traerle de vuelta, él haría lo mismo, o incluso más si debía hacerlo, para traerle de vuelta.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

CONTINUARÁ...

**N.A.: **Ehehehe~ ¿No me matéis? *se esconde detrás de la silla* Si os lo estás preguntando, sí, esto es un capi de relleno -más o menos- y sí, es necesario -más que menos- porque el _verdadero _capítulo tres, tras una deliberación que duró... ¿unos dos minutos? Mientras el portátil abandonaba su momento de 'lag', yup. Eso. Gueh, que tras deliberarlo, el verdadero cap 3 se ha convertido en el capítulo 6. No, eso no significa que tendréis que esperar otro año -auchie- para el siguiente capi.  
>De hecho, el <em>viernes de la semana que viene<em> espero subirlo -si no antes-. Así que guardad *mira reviews* las motosierras, los lanzallamas, los machetes, las cuchillas, a Tsunade sobria, a Kurama-chan, las granadas y vuestros planes de muerte y destrucción para más adelante, y usadlo en los técnicos de mi conexión a internet :3 ¿Os podéis creer que me conozco **todos los putos nombres **de la plantilla de la mañana -y, por lo que me han dicho, a la mitad de los del turno de tarde.  
>Dejando planes de muerte y destrucción de mi router para otro momento, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado :D ¡Gracias! Os responderé en el próximo capítulo, cuando no tenga que defenderme de vuestra ira justificada *hace reverencia* Ahora, yo escapo.<br>¡Hasta la semana que viene, zombies míos! ¡Mwahahahaha~! *rueda*

PD: Adoro mis OC ANBU *llora*


	4. Tormenta

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Era un día como otro cualquiera en Konohagakure no Sato.

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, los aldeanos sonreían allí a dónde fueren y Sai caminaba hacia el hospital.

Lo último era algo habitual en los últimos días-en el último mes, de hecho, aunque nadie sabía la razón aparte del evasivo Ne.

Naruto era su primer amigo.

Su _único _amigo.

No iba a dejarle solo con el tipo que tuvo la genial idea de atravesarle con un Chidori no una, sino dos veces.

No le gustaba el Uchiha.

Había traicionado a Naruto cuando él lo había sido todo para el rubio. ¿Quién que conociera al Uzumaki le traicionaría? Nadie. Por eso no le gustaba el bastardo Uchiha.

Y esa era la razón por la que todos los días iba al hospital desde que permitían visitas hasta que le echaban a patadas. No quería dejar a Naruto solo con aquella serpiente traicionera, por mucho que ahora fuera un shinobi 'leal a la hoja' de nuevo.

¡Já!

Se lo creerá cuando lo vea.

Así que, flores en mano, entró en el hospital, sonrió a las enfermeras de camino a la habitación, como decían sus libros, y abrió la puerta.

El sonido del ramo cayendo al suelo se escuchó en la planta entera.

"¿Naru...to?"

El rubio se giró hacia él y le sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que Sai sonriera _de verdad_, su cabello rubio algo más largo tras dos meses sin cortarlo, su piel morena un tono más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos azules guardando sus emociones bajo llave, tan opuesto a los expresivos ojos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Pero al verle, la guardia pareció relajarse, y permitió que sus ojos mostraran la emoción que sentía con más intensidad: alegría.

"Sai" saludó, voz rasposa pero _la de siempre _y el pelinegro no pudo evitar agradecer a las estrellas que aún hubiera algo que fuera capaz de reconocer del rubio "Cuando me desperté la vez anterior, baa-chan no me dijo cuanto tiempo llevo dormido"

"Dos meses" respondió el pelinegro, tomando el sitio en la butaca junto a la cama del rubio.

Éste asintió, mirando por la ventana.

"No vienes solo a visitarme y a echarle un mal de ojo a Sasuke hoy"

Sai parpadeó, confundido, antes de asentir.

"¿Kyuubi?"

Naruto sonrió y asintió, aunque no le gustaba que llamaran a su amigo peludo por el título que habían estado usando, lleno de odio, por cuanto tiempo podía recordar.

"He vuelto de una misión" decidió empezar el pelinegro, ganando la completa y absoluta atención de Naruto "Hemos recuperado... _algo _de un laboratorio de Orochimaru" al ver la confusión en los ojos del rubio, decidió soltar la bomba "El cuerpo del Yondaime Hokage. Que es, bueno, del que eres la viva imagen. Quería saber por que"

"Oh" asintió Naruto, de nuevo sonriente "Eso es porque es mi padre" explicó casualmente, como quien habla del tiempo, antes de mirar a Sai con confusión "¿Eso era todo?"

Sai se quedó paralizado unos momentos, incrédulo, antes de asentir, sin palabras.

¿Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime? Eso aclaraba muchas cosas, como su apariencia y la facilidad que tenía para absorber técnicas, casi como una esponja, como un _genio_. Pero abría muchas otras para las que Sai no tenía respuesta.

¿Porqué había sellado el Yondaime al Kyuubi en su propio hijo?

¿Porqué se apellidaba Uzumaki cuando el Yondaime se apellidaba Namikaze?

¿Sería por Iwa? No. Tener al hijo del 'Relámpago amarillo' habría servido más como una técnica disuasoria que como una llamada de guerra, y Naruto habría sido tratado mucho mejor en su infancia.

¿Porqué nadie se lo había dicho?

Y, tal vez la más importante de todas: ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Naruto sonrió y sacó unas cartas de debajo de su almohada.

"Ya que estás aquí, ¿te hace una partida de Blackjack?"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

En medio del océano, estrellas reflejadas como en un espejo en plena noche, se abrió el ojo de una bestia sin igual, del color rojo de la sangre y afilado como un kunai.

Ésta levantó la cabeza, colas inconscientemente moviéndose para proteger la figura durmiente de su prisión, y frunció el ceño, colmillos mostrándose así como un gruñido se abría paso en su garganta.

'_**Youkiri**_' rugió, acurrucándose alrededor del rubio con su pelaje alzándose de manera amenazadora '_**Justo cuando las cosas iban tan bien... Naruto, ¿qué harás esta vez?**_' se preguntó, mirando al rubio que se había convertido en algo así como un sobrino con cariño _**'¿Qué harás cuando el mundo entero se vuelva en tu contra?**_' preguntó de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos para volver a la siesta que había sido interrumpida por una sutil ola de poder que tan solo él, Shukaku o Matatabi podrían haber sentido '_**¿Qué harás cuando todo en lo que crees... te traicione?**_'

Ondas de agua parecieron moverse, con la bestia en su epicentro, alarmas para su cuerpo, señales para sus instintos, algo que no pudiera ignorar.

'_**Pase lo que pase, yo estaré de tu lado... Naruto. Mi único amigo...**_'

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

En algún lugar de Sunagakure, una figura miraba al horizonte.

Su corto cabello rojo mecido por la brisa de lo que, esperaba, sería la peor tormenta de arena hasta el momento.

Un mal presagio.

Frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada hacia el norte donde, sabía, estaba la villa en la que vivía su mejor amigo, el primero en tratarle como una persona, incluso antes que sus hermanos.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Los ancianos llevaban esquivándole desde hacía casi una semana, desde que escucharon que el rubio había al fin despertado del coma en el que había estado durante casi dos meses.

Y a Gaara no le gustaba que el consejo le evitara.

Normalmente significaba que habían hecho algo a sus espaldas, como cuando enviaron un asesino tras él poco después de recuperarse de la extracción de Shukaku para comprobar que estaba 'en la condición física necesaria para desenvolver sus tareas'.

Solo querían una excusa para matarle, pero Gaara lo pasó por alto.

Los aldeanos habían estado lo suficientemente enfadados como para ir con cientos de quejas a los ancianos y asegurarse de que ninguna estupidez semejante volviera a realizarse en Sunagakure, y menos aún en contra de su salvador, un muchacho al que habían torturado y aislado pero que les había salvado cuando más importaba, sacrificándose por ellos.

Naruto había tenido razón.

Eran buena gente, una vez ponías esfuerzo para demostrar que no eras un monstruo.

No les había perdonado, pero tampoco tenía las mismas ganas de encerrarles en un sarcófago de arena junto al papeleo que producían. Ahora su única víctima sería el consejo. Y el papeleo. Esa mierda nunca escaparía de su irrefrenable ira.

"¿Gaara?"

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia su hermana, que le miraba con curiosidad y preocupación.

"Una tormenta de arena se acerca"

La rubia asintió, pero no se movió de su posición, mirando a su alrededor con indecisión hasta que juntó sus fuerzas para decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

"Se lo diré a los centinelas pero... Gaara, es _eso_"

La figura del pelirrojo se tensó.

"¿Qué ha pasado con esa abominación?" preguntó el joven Kazekage, mirando a su hermana con alarma.

"No está en la armería. Lo comprobé cuando fui a por un nuevo abanico" explicó la rubia, entrando en estado de pánico "Si no la recuperamos... Gaara, papá era un bastardo, pero el clan del que provenía..."

El pelirrojo asintió, volviendo a mirar al horizonte.

"Llama al consejo. Tengo que... hablar con ellos sobre algo" volvió su mirada a su hermana "Averiguaré lo que ha pasado, Temari. Cálmate"

La rubia asintió antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y desaparecer en un sunshin.

"Esos idiotas... _Eso _no es algo con lo que debería jugarse" gruñó por lo bajo, dura mirada clavada en el desierto "Si alguien derrama sangre con esa espada... el mundo volverá a su estado anterior, y con la muerte de _uno _volverán las bestias que el clan Uzumaki selló en lo más profundo de la tierra"

Volvió su mirada hacia Konoha antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Ten cuidado, Naruto. Fuerzas superiores a nosotros van tras tu cabeza. Y si la consiguen... no será agradable"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NA: **¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué es esa espada en poder de los Hyuuga? ¿Y Youkiri? ¿Entonces Gaara no sabía nada de toda esta mierda? ¿Y qué quiere decir con 'el clan de su padre'? No puede ser... ¿o si?  
>Ah, que malvada me siento hoy.<p>

Sé que dije la semana que viene pero... me lo pidieron por twitter *se va a la esquina* La semana que viene tendréis conti, yup. Otra *rueda los ojos*. Digamos que me sentía generosa y dejémoslo ahí.

Ahora, a responder a los rews!  
><strong>zanzamaru:<strong> Yup, Sasuke acababa de darse cuenta de que siempre hizo eso xD **/Usagi-chan:** Hehe~ Siento la tardanza :'3 **/Hime-Sora: **Complot, sin duda xD Pero Gaara me cae demasiado bien como para hacerle el malo... Aunque fue divertido mientras duró *suspira con anhelo*/ ** .Gina: **Tardé mucho, neh? Sorry ;w; Mi internet se reveló contra mí. Digamos que ahora me se el nombre de pila de todos los técnicos de mi compañía de ADSL **/Niknok19: **Y las preguntas siguen aumentando xD Al menos tenéis respuesta a una, ¡el 'cuerpo misterioso' era el del Yondaime! D: (aún tengo planes para ese cadáver, mwahahaha~) Y Gaara no es malo *agita pompones* **/kaiteki-sa: **Ok ·w· **/shirly queen: **Perdón por la tardanza ToT **/alessa-vulturi: **Son vuestras mentes malvadas las que le hacen malvado LOL Ahora en serio, la gente que ha sido traicionada suele ser la más leal porque entiende mejor que nadie el dolor que eso provoca. Gaara nunca traicionaría a nadie si puede evitarlo **/Saory Kazutaka: **Gracias, y siento la demora ;w; Internet capullo e inspiración puta se unieron contra mí **/DarkAdarah: **¡Culo pollo! XD Da igual cuantas veces lo escuche. Mejor. Chiste. EVER LOL **/castlebeckett siempre: **Muchas gracias :3 Y siento mucho haberte hecho esperar :'( **/HikariUzumakiPotter: **¡Mi querida lectora! Cuántos rews tuyos he leído. Me alagas *se sonroja*. Muchas gracias y de verdad siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar ;w; Sowry **/Tsukimine12: **Tú-tu-tu-tu-tu lectora mía! Solo impliqué que Gaara podía ser el que estuviera traicionando a Naruto. Nunca dije que fuera él *guiño, guiño* Tu exageración ha dejado de ser una exageración. Tardé casi un año en actualizar Lo siento, btw :( Espero que te gusten estos dos útimos caps (aunque el anterior era relleno LOL) **/Tefyta-Cullen: **Eres una chica con suerte, solo tuviste que esperar un mes hasta que publiqué conti x'D El resto me quieren matar, though... Gracias por leer, ¡me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! :3 ** : **Yup, el relleno es horrible òwó Pero el verdadero cap 3 se convirtió en el cap6-7... y me estaban presionando las de twitter... así que escribí lo primero que se me ocurrió y lo subí. Lo siento ;w; ¿Y tú también? XD Hay que odiar a nuestras musas. Son unas vagas redomadas **/kAeDe-HiMe: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Aunque sea poco, me alegra saber que aún hay gente siguiendo esto nwn ¡Gracias! ...¿y tienes osos de felpa zombies? O.o (anota en la lista de cosas que quiere por Navidades) **/KITSUNE-CHAN: **Toma *se esconde detrás del sillón giratorio de governadores mundiales, edición re-editada sin gato del mal* **/alessa: **Mis pensamientos en una expresión LOL **/Tooru Hally Beelia Potter: **¡Bel-chan! ¡Comentaste! *hace la danza de la alegría*. Todos adoramos a mi ANBU OC, ok xD Y Naruto acaba de despertar de un coma -y no siente las piernas aunque puede moverlas, hohoho~ PLOT-DEVICE!- y, por experiencia, cuando alguien despierta después de tanto tiempo suelen dormir mucho -aunque no tiene riesgo de que se le atrofien los músculos con Kurama-san en su estómago, ¡duh!- y tienen dificultad ingiriendo nutrientes... así que noup, Naruto no está bien del todo, pero a partir de aquí estará algo mejor. Y en cuanto a gente con planes malvados... MWAHAHAHAHA~ Otro plot-device. Hay que adorar estas cosas xD Al final fue el próximo Sábado en lugar de la próxima semana... en fin. Yo también sospechaba de los técnicos, no te creas, pero cuando les daba galletas al menos tenía internet cuando se marchaban *se encoge de hombros* ¡Gracias por comentar! :D

Por otro lado, con todo este material, ¡escribiré un libro de amenazas creativas! \o/  
>Si sois fangirls o fanboys y queréis darme la paliza, aquí podéis:<br>Twitter: **HikaruWinter  
><strong>Skype: **HikaruWinter**  
>Aunque estoy más en twitter... y allí me podéis hacer bullying en grupo para que actualice antes...<p>

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	5. Corazón

**N.A.:** Te~he. Mi router me estaba trolleando y mi portátil también y, bueno... estoy haciendo pellas en la biblioteca con uno de los ordenadores de uso público para, ehem, publicar esto... yeah. Me estaban pidiendo por twitter y al final cedí. Mañana antes de volver a casa publico el siguiente y, de no poder -porque lo intenté la semana pasada y estaban ocupados, geh- el jueves me voy a un ciber que me acaban de decir existe en algún lugar de mi barrio... madrugaré para buscarlo. O llamaré a un técnico... me pondré a hacer magdalenas cuando llegue a casa.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Sasuke todavía se paseaba por los pasillos de forma indecisa, ignorando las voces dentro de la habitación de hospital así como ignoraba a las enfermeras que recorrían el pasillo contoneando sus caderas en un intento de llamar su atención o pidiendo favores que el pelinegro se apresuraba en realizar o ignoraba completamente.

No fue hasta que su copia barata salió de la habitación que al fin vio a Naruto despierto, cubierto en vendas y algo pálido, tanto en constitución como el aura, sus guardados ojos mirando la espalda del chico que se marchaba al tiempo que al Uchiha aguardando impacientemente en la puerta.

Tras recibir una última mirada -amenazadora, aunque Sai pretendiera que fuera una advertencia- del otro pelinegro, Sasuke se abalanzó dentro de la habitación, corriendo al lado de la cama pero paralizándose una vez llegó a su lugar, sin saber si podía o no abrazar al rubio hasta que ya no pudiera respirar o si su mera presencia ya era una molestia.

Por primera vez, sus brillantes ojos azules no tenían la respuesta.

Y eso le asustaba.

Así que Sasuke se quedó allí, al lado de la cama de Naruto, en pié y en silencio, con sus ojos clavados en las baldosas azules del suelo, demasiado avergonzado y sintiéndose demasiado culpable como para mirarle a la cara, sabiendo como sabía que parte de la razón por la cual el rubio estaba postrado en cama era su culpa.

Debería haberle escuchado y perdonado a Itachi. Aunque le matara, aunque le había matado, sus padres no volverían, sus tíos no volverían, así como sus primos, sobrinos, abuelos, y demás familia. Estaba más solo que nunca, y era todo por su culpa.

Tras unos instantes, Sai volvió con una bandeja repleta de comida: ni una verdura, íntegramente carne; y miró la escena con una mezcla de entretenimiento e irritación.

"Si no tenías nada que decir, no tendrías que haber venido, culo de pato"

"Sai" reprimió Naruto, sin demasiada fuerza y con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Qué me has traído?"

"Carne" respondió secamente, dejando con cuidado la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

"Buena elección" asintió el rubio, incándole el diente a un lomo de cerdo "Aunque habría preferido ramen"

"Carne es mejor que ramen hasta que salgas del hospital. Estoy seguro de que Teuchi-san estará encantado de hacerte un buffet cuando salgas" calmó el pelinegro, sin quitar ni un instante los ojos Ninguno de los dos apreciaba la presencia del otro en la habitación, aunque el rubio parecía completamente imparcial al respecto. O se hacía el ignorante. O la comida era infinitamente más interesante.

Sí, seguramente era la última opción.

Así, todavía intercambiando duras miradas, Sasuke y Sai se quedaron junto al rubio mientras este charlaba con el usuario de las técnicas de tinta entre mordiscos.

.

Aunque ninguno de los dos chicos que estaban intentando matarse con los ojos -debía de ser cosa de pelinegros, decidió- se dio cuenta, Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de Sasuke desde que había entrado.

No le había visto en más de tres años, o, mejor dicho, nunca se había fijado demasiado en los cambios del chico a lo largo de los años desde que intentó capturarle apenas un año atrás.

Era más alto, más que él, y ese conocimiento le irritó, aunque no fuera por mucho. Apenas dos centímetros.

Su pelo, que siempre le había recordado a la retaguardia de un pato -y Sai había apreciado lo suficiente como para ponerle uno de sus irritantes pero entretenidos motes- se había alargado, y se había calmado tanto en la rebelde parte de atrás como en los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, parecidos a los que ahora enmarcaban en suyo aunque, supuso, al menos _todo _su pelo era rebelde, no solo la coronilla.

Su piel era algo más morena, pero no mucho, conservando su irritante pálido original que siempre había hecho a las chicas de clase, junto a su pelo y ojos negros como la noche, llamarle príncipe. Aunque él nunca le vio nada particularmente principesco.

A lo sumo, sería la princesa incomprendida, intentando escapar de su destino y sacrificarse por otros, buscando venganza cuando vulneran su honor, para que siempre tenga que entrar el príncipe a rescatarla.

¿Eso le hacía el príncipe?

Naruto sacudió violentamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

No pensaba formar parte de una historia de dos con el Uchiha, menos aún después de todos los chidori que acabaron en su torso gracias a su agraciado sentido del deber y la amistad.

¿Le perdonaba? Sí. ¿Olvidaba? Naruto admitirá ser idiota y estúpido a cualquiera que se le ponga delante aunque realmente no lo sea porque, vaya, se lo han estado repitiendo tanto que hasta él, que sabe que no lo es, se lo cree, pero ni un idiota olvida un jodido puño rodeado en electricidad concentrada atravesando tu piel, músculo y órganos, desgarrando y cauterizando dolorosamente todo a su paso.

No era una memoria agradable.

Ninguna de las tres.

O cuatro.

Había perdido cuenta después del segundo pulmón que Kurama tuvo que regenerar, no es como si fuera completamente su culpa. Seguramente el trauma había bloqueado sus memorias, igual que toda su infancia, parte de su adolescencia y algún que otro día en su viaje con Jiraya que había sido traumante -no en la manera dolorosa y terrible de la existencia, más bien en el lado de la vergüenza y '¡soy virgen, maldita sea! ¡Déjame en paz!' parte de la existencia.

Pero debía admitir que Sasuke había cambiado para bien, física y, al fin, psicológicamente.

Y luego la vieja le decía que era inútil intentar racionalizar con el estúpido traidor. Mujer de poca fé.

Fue entonces que recordó la incursión a su mente, y tardó un par de segundos de más en responder a Sai, aunque ninguno de los dos pelinegros -tan ocupados como estaban intentando generar fuego con sus ojos, y parecía que Sasuke lo estaba consiguiendo- se dio cuenta de ello.

Ino, de ella lo habría esperado. Sakura, una médico, tampoco era de extrañar. Shikamaru era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberse figurado que tenía que haber algo malo en su pasado que era mejor no mencionar a nadie en el caso de enterarse. Sasuke era una invariable que le preocupaba.

No es que estuviera avergonzado... bueno, sí.

Pero era pequeño, no había tenido fuerza, inteligencia, armas... en aquella época no había tenido ni voluntad de vivir. Tan solo quería que llegara el próximo aldeano y pusiera un kunai en su corazón. Al menos _habría algo _en su corazón entonces. Pero no. Los aldeanos venían, le herían hasta que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, y luego le abandonaban al merced del clima hasta que los ANBU decidían hacer su trabajo y llevarle al hospital.

Naruto había sabido que los humanos eran criaturas crueles y horribles, pero tenían el potencial de hacer innumerables cosas buenas, así que no se había sorprendido demasiado con las incontables, diferentes y -si se podía decir- _originales _maneras de torturarle, de forma tanto física como psicológica. Pero ni él podría pensar que llegarían a... no. Eso es mentira. Naruto lo había esperado, pero no hasta que alcanzara la adolescencia o, al menos, la preadolescencia. Y para entonces esperaba poder escapar, esperaba que se quedara en lo que quería que fuera, un intento sin éxito.

Aún se sentía sucio.

Pero no mostró nada al exterior.

Siguió sonriendo su sonrisa vacía, más vacía que las de Sai.

Siguió mirándoles con sus cerrados ojos azules, más cerrados que los de Sasuke.

Siguió gritando y llorando en su interior, porque al menos tenía a Kurama de su lado, y siempre lo estaría.

.

Neji no pudo evitar mirar la espada que descansaba en su escritorio.

Seguía sin gustarle.

¿Qué querían hacer los ancianos exactamente?

Entendía su misión, entendía lo que tenía que hacer aunque no entendía las razones.

Sabía que tenía que herir a Naruto, un leve corte, derramar suficiente sangre como para empapar el arma, algo que el rubio podría aguantar, estaba seguro.

Pero no entendía porqué tenía que hacerlo.

No es como si el rubio perteneciera a algún clan importante o fuera hijo de alguien relevante.

Quizá quisieran, en agradecimiento por sus acciones en la guerra, regalarle un arma que pudiera usar solo su familia, alguien con la misma sangre.

Eso lo explicaría si no hubiera sentido la horrible energía que emanaba del arma y por el sospechoso cierre de las fronteras de Kumogakure con el resto de las Naciones Elementales.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, los que pertenecían a los altos círculos se lo estaban guardando para sí mismos, pero que _algo _hiciera que Kumo, la villa más fuerte desde la muerte del Yondaime y la caída de gracia de Konoha que le siguió, cerrara sus fronteras a todos los países y sus habitantes _salvo excepciones_, siendo esas excepciones el mentado Uzumaki y la familia del Kazekage, perlirojo ex-psicópata incluído...

No, a Neji no le gustaba nada lo que estaban haciendo a sus espaldas y lo que le pedían.

Pero el futuro de Hinata dependía de él, y no podría perdonarse -y estaba seguro de que Naruto y Kiba tampoco se lo perdonarían- si algo le pasara a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, que aseguraría que la depravación conocida como 'el sello del pájaro enjaulado' dejaría de existir.

Podían llamarle noble, podrían llamarle egoísta, pero con Tenten esperando... si Hanabi, y no Hinata, subía al poder, todos los hijos de la rama secundaria estarían condenados hasta que una heredera como Hinata, una rareza en el clan, volviera a aparecer, condenando al clan durante otros cien años.

"¿Neji-niisan?"

Neji se volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta, ocultando la espada a su espalda, donde su propio chakra la ocultaría de Byakugan indicretos.

"Hinata-sama" saludó, una pequeña -forzada- sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?" preguntó la chica, confundida.

"Ah... em, tengo problemas. Algunos, uh, inconvenientes. Sentimentales" dijo, algo incómodo pero reacio a mentir por completo a la única alma buena en medio de los monstruos que conformaban el clan.

"¿Con Tenten-san?" preguntó la peliazul, sorprendida, sus pálidas mejillas inmediatamente tornándose de un suave rosa así como forzaba sus manos a quedarse donde estaban, a sus lados, en lugar de realizar su ya famoso tic "U-um, ¿tal vez deberías preguntarle a Shikamaru-san por consejo? ¿O-o tal vez Sasuke-san?"

"¿Sasuke?" preguntó Neji, olvidando por completo que tenía un arma terrible en su posesión y las órdenes relacionadas con ellas.

"U-um, t-tenéis personalidades similares" intentó explicarse Hinata "S-si Sasuke-san tuviera e-e-esa clase de problemas" añadió, con voz aguda y avergonzada "C-creo que actuaría igual que Neji-niisan"

Neji asintió, una verdadera y agradecida sonrisa en sus labios.

"Así lo haré, Hinata-sama. Cuando tenga tiempo" aseguró, recordando en ese momento su misión, su traición, y la posibilidad de que hiriera a Naruto más de lo que ya estaba, que era mucho, por lo que le habían contado.

Hinata sonrió y se despidió agitando la mano, caminando alegremente por el pasillo hasta un giro que separaba las habitaciones de la familia principal y secundaria.

No fue hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de la heredera cerrarse que Neji se desplomó en el suelo, apretando el arma contra su pecho, pensando en el futuro, en risas infantiles y en felicidad para su clan.

"Perdóname, Naruto" murmuró, devolviendo la espada a su lugar en el estante, mirándola con una mezcla de odio, resentimiento y resignación.

Actuaría en la noche de la luna creciente, como habían recomendado los ancianos.

En tres días, sentenciaría a su familia a la paz y la igualdad... o a un siglo de sufrimiento.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Ya sé que es corto, todos mis capítulos lo son. Dad gracias a que son más de mil palabras y que el próximo capítulo lo subiré relativamente pronto... y siento mucho los retrasos. Tengo una idea clara de lo que quiero para este fanfic, pero estoy chocándome con muros entre tanto.

**REVIEWS**

**alessa: **Duh, Gaara también es uno de mis personajes favoritos D: Nunca le haría el malo -a menos que me diera por hacer un crossover con Bleach, en tal caso, todos los jinchuuriki serían Arracar, mwahahaha~ Pero eso no califica como malo, solo como badass owo (lógica de fangirl). ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Y por seguir leyendo! Os tuve esperando mucho, ¿neh? ;w; / **Zanzamaru: **Mi fiel y adorada amiga, ¡no caigas en coma! D: Aunque no puedo decir mucho, mis reacciones son iguales *asiente, asiente* ¿Y AC/DC? O.O Hay que hacer sitio para bandas de música ahí, yup, yup. Y sep, Naruto tiene la sutileza de una pieda. Tirada a la cara. Por Tsunade :D Gracias por comentar ;w; / **Zoe Mikaella: **Aquí está la conti :3 ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegro mucho de que te guste, espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten (aunque sean carentes de diálogo *llora*) / **KITSUNE-CHAN: **...tu bomba me aterra y, al mismo tiempo, me hace sentir orgullosa. Debe de ser cosa de fangirl *se encoge de hombros* Hmm, decirte sería spoiler, y no puedo spoilear... aunque deberíais de poder intuír qué está pasando... ¡pero solo lectores ninja lo lograrán! ¡Nin-nin! Aún no temriné con el cadáver de Minatín~ Orochimaru nos cae mal a todos :D Y lo que pasará a continuación seguirá siendo mistery~ Nyahahaha~ ¡Gracias por comentar! / **kikyo taisho: **Llegas y conti o.o Esto debe de ser el equivalente fangirliense de llegar y besar el santo *asiente* Ah, y aún le queda a Naru por sufrir. Soy famosa por mi angst en estos lares *ríe maquiavélicamente* Y... pornto... porn-to... porn... ¡porno! LOL (ok, inners. Ya vale. Volved a lo vuestro *se escuchan voces de fondo quejándose y alguien tocando Midna's Lament*) ¡Aquí está la conti! ¡Gracias por comentar! *sniff* ¡M-muchas gracias! *se lanza a brazos de lectora* Estoy falta de amor, duh. ¡Y los reviews son amor!

Hasta mañana/el jueves/el día después de que venga el técnico, mis queridas lectoras -y lectores., y muchas gracias a todo el mundo por tomarse la molestia de leer *reverencia* ¡Arigato de gozaimasu!


	6. Roto

**N.A.: **¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Yo? Meh, de exámenes. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Hm? ¿Tu gato cometió un intento de asesinato contra tu hermano? Vaya, mis sentimientos con tu felino. Mira que romperse una uña. Pero todo vale contra el mal mayor. Aquí está la conti, por cierto. ¿Disfrutad? :3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

La estéril habitación se encontraba en silencio, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los azulejos resplandecían con la tenue luz de la luna, la sonrisa torcida flotando en la oscuridad, como un gato burlón riéndose de las miserias del mundo postrado a sus pies, riéndose ante la crueldad, la misericordia, la burla, el desengaño, la amabilidad, el egoísmo, la bondad y el intenso dolor que ocultan los corazones, incapaces de esconderse de su misterioso brillo.

"Matatabi" susurró una voz, la sonrisa felina recordándole dolorosamente a otro felino con la misma sonrisa, la misma burla, el mismo sarcasmo, la misma soledad.

En ella hay dos figuras.

Postrada en la cama, en posición sentada y con una mano en la ventana, dedos rozando los bordes de la luna, dibujándola en el cristal, una de ellas se mantiene despierta, velando por la otra figura que, irónicamente, había estado velándole hasta hacía unas horas.

Su mirada se volvió hacia la otra figura y los dedos, antes posados suavemente en el cristal, descendieron hasta descansar en la cabeza de revuelto pero cuidado cabello, color imposible de discernir en la oscuridad, pero brillando de un tono azulado en la noche, al igual que el suyo propio brillaba como la plata, en contraste con el oro que refulgía a la luz del sol.

Acarició la cabeza de la figura durmiente por unos minutos hasta que un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, y devolvió la mirada a la ventana.

El viento, inamovible, había olvidado el pacto con el diablo y había abandonado la villa a su suerte.

O algo malo iba a pasar.

Conociendo su suerte, era probablemente la segunda opción.

El viento le amaba demasiado como para abandonarle voluntariamente.

"Me pregunto..." susurró, voz suave como la seda y, a su vez, mucho más grave que cuando el sol alcanzaba su cenit.

Su piel, brillando como un aura de oro blanco aunque a la luz del sol reflejaba el más intenso bronce, pareció acompañar su curiosidad, resplandeciendo un instante de manera extraña, difusa.

"Shukaku, Isopu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei. ¿Estarán bien? ¿Dónde estarán?" musitó, su voz perdiendo fuerza con cada nombre, con cada palabra.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Una perturbación en el aire, el sonido de la madera contra el algodón, la seda y el elastano que conformaban los pantalones normativos de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato -cada villa un clima, cada villa una combinación diferente, cada villa, un sonido-, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse, mucho menos para luchar, así que, como si no supiera que había alguien en la habitación además de Sasuke, durmiendo a su lado, como si no supiera que lo que predecía no era solo su destino inmediato, sino también el destino futuro de todo lo que camina en la tierra, continuó, como si, nuevamente, la habitación estuviera desierta de vida salvo él y el Uchiha.

"Algo malo se acerca. Algo terrible y..."

Sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta, su espalda cayó rendida contra el colchón y la rígida almohada así como una nueva figura se hacía paso en la sala, metal refulgiendo peligrosamente mientras la luna se reía con crueldad, permitiendo que el extraño se ocultara en la oscuridad pero mostrando los peligros que se acercaban, mostrándole su impotencia.

Pero aunque no pudiera formular las palabras, éstas resonaron en su mente de todas formas, como un disco rayado.

'_...esta vez no podré soportarlo_'

.

El genjutsu había surtido efecto aunque, teniendo en cuenta que el rubio apenas tenía fuerza como para mantenerse despierto media hora, le había sorprendido que se resistiera tanto.

En la sala estaban su objetivo, postrado en la cama, tal y como los ancianos le habían dicho. Pero nadie le había mencionado al deplorable Uchiha -aunque eso fuera algo hipócrita teniendo en cuenta que él mismo iba a herir al rubio que una vez le salvó de la oscuridad, igual que el endemoniado portador del Sharingan.

Aunque él no tendría problema alguno de colocar al muchacho como principal sospechoso y librarse de posibles pruebas que no se haya dado cuenta había dejado atrás -cosa que dudaba- y le incriminaran, el consejo, tanto el de la villa como el de su propio clan, no tolerarían algo así.

El Uchiha era valioso, necesitaban su Sharingan para controlar a los bijuu si llegaban a atacarles -siendo un secreto a voces que podría controlar a Naruto y a Bee en caso de querer destruir a las otras Naciones, como mensaje disuasorio, claro.

Pero Tsunade había dejado en claro que si el pelinegro hacía otra cosa remotamente sospechosa, le mataría sin reserva, y nadie quería tentar a la rubia en un buen día, ni qué decir en un mal día.

Así que Neji cogió a Sasuke en hombros, y, disfrazándose en un henge, comenzó a recorrer lentamente los pasillos del hospital.

"¿Se marcha ya, Uchiha-san?"

Neji hizo el amago de frotarse los ojos con cansancio, un gesto mucho más sencillo de lo normal cuando la mitad de su fuerza estaba centrada en soportar al Uchiha en su espalda, lo que le daba al henge un aspecto algo encorvado y todavía más cansado.

Pensó un momento en lo que diría el chico y, tras quedarse en blanco unos momentos mirando con rostro neutro a la enfermera, musitó un "Hn" y continuó su camino.

Una actuación perfecta, ahora que lo piensa.

Dejando que los ANBU hicieran la inspección de la habitación y engañando a los que le seguían para hacer parecer que el Uchiha había caído rendido en cama y él había ido a visitarle sin suerte -a altas horas de la noche, lo que _debería _ser sospechoso, pero son ninjas, todas las horas de visita valen- para consultarle sobre sus problemas amorosos como había recomendado Hinata-sama, volviendo por el camino a los terrenos de su clan antes de crear un bunshin que completara la ruta mientras él se desviaba de vuelta a la habitación, ya ningún ANBU a la vista.

Sacó la espada de su vaina, a su espalda, e inmediatamente la figura inerte en la cama se tensó, como si supiera que algo malo, algo que _no debería ser _estaba cerca de él, y que debía _huír_ o morir en el intento.

Pero Neji no tenía alternativa, y lo único que podía hacer era disculparse.

"Lo siento, Naruto. Es por el bien del clan. Por el bien de la villa" prometió, sin saber realmente si buscaba una justificación para sí mismo o para el rubio.

Y, sin más, dejó caer la espada.

.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de gritar, de convertir a su ofensor, oculto en las sombras, en trizas de carne y hueso. No tuvo tiempo de nada antes de sentir el frío metal atravesar su tripa, sin realmente atravesar ningún órgano vital, arteria, vena o dañar ningún hueso.

Era un corte creado para herir, una herida creada para hacer sangrar, y sangrar es lo que hizo, la espada retorciéndose cada poco tiempo para que Kurama no fuera capaz de curar el daño, el zorro aullando por la muerte del nuevo traidor, aullando por el dolor de su cachorro, en cuerpo y alma.

Pero Naruto no pudo hacer nada.

Era consciente de que su sangre estaba empapando el arma, del aterrador poder que la rodeaba, de algo en su interior susurrando '_Kai_', como si estuviera liberándose de un genjutsu, o como si estuviera activando sellos explosivos. Tal vez fueran ambas cosas a la vez y, al mismo tiempo, ninguna de sus dos opciones.

Era consciente del dolor, de la precisión quirúrgica del corte, de su sangre tiñendo las blancas sábanas de un color rojo, rojo, rojo como los afilados ojos de Kurama, como los hipnotizantes ojos de Sasuke, como los cálidos pero perturbadores ojos de Kurenai.

Era consciente de su alma, quebrándose, destrozándose, partícula a partícula desapareciendo en los confines de su ser para nunca volver, del abrazo y las lágrimas de su propia oscuridad y las palabras que repetía una y otra vez, que oía, pero no escuchaba, de los rugidos de Kurama y sus exigencias por la devolución de una vida que había devuelto cuando había sido arrebatada.

Naruto era consciente de todo, pero no... no sentía nada.

Estaba en una burbuja, abrazado por su oscuridad, envuelto en el suave y reconfortante calor de Kurama, y su alma resquebrajándose lentamente, desapareciendo, muriendo.

Y entonces, de lo más profundo de su ser, donde la sangre se oculta, donde sus raíces descansan, escuchó un grito, un grito que no era suyo y que su cuerpo no estaba emitiendo, un grito al que se le unieron muchos, muchos más.

Tendió una mano hacia las voces, queriendo reconfortarlas, asegurándoles que él estaba ahí, que les salvaría, que estaría ahí para ellos y ellas, que no tenían nada que temer.

Y entonces Naruto se rompió.

.

Gaara levantó la cabeza de su papeleo y saltó de su silla, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con un golpe seco.

"¡Temari! ¡Kankuro! ¡Llamad a todos los shinobi de rango Chunin o superior! ¡Rapido!"

Sus hermanos entraron en el despacho con la respiración entrecortada, temerosos sin saber la razón, mirando al menor con mil preguntas flotando en sus ojos, pero demasiado asustados como para formularlas.

"¿Gaara?" susurró Temari, agarrándose a Kankuro como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en pié, su aterrada voz erizando los pelos de la nuca del marionetista, que sujetó con fuerza a la chica, el mismo temor deslizándose en su persona mientras miraba a su valiente y aterradora hermana convertirse, de nuevo, en la niña de cinco años que quería de vuelta a su madre y quería ver a su hermano pequeño, pero estaba demasiado asustada de su padre como para pedirlo.

Apartó sus ojos de la rubia y miró al pequeño pelirrojo, el mismo temor brillando también en sus ojos.

Gaara asintió y dijo las palabras que los tres hermanos habían temido desde que Baki les habló de sus raíces, nada más volver de la guerra.

"La sangre de los Uzumaki ha sido derramada. Lo que una vez estuvo sellado ha sido liberado. Llamad a todos los shinobi. Que los maestros de fuuinjutsu creen un perímetro alrededor de la villa" ordenó.

Y los hermanos obedecieron, desapareciendo del despacho en una brisa cargada de arena.

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada al horizonte, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación e ira.

Aunque no tuviera tiempo para preocuparse por otros.

Ya no.

Su villa y sus habitantes eran lo más importante. Pero igualmente...

"Naruto..."

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Ya lo sé. Más corto que el anterior, hacernos esperar para esto e insultos varios. Yup, oki. Pero se siente. Sentía que este era el mejor momento para cortar y así queda. Y eso que añadí la parte de Gaara para daros una pista -que se explicará en profundidad más adelante- de los orígenes de los Sabaku (que, oh, era el apellido de la madre del trío *mira con ceja alzada*). Si queréis más, el próximo capítulo se publicará en breves -si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto, al menos-.  
>¿Y qué coño ha pasado con fanfiction? D: Me han cambiado la skin o algo, pero no me gusta. ¡Que me devuelvan el viejo! ¡Nyaaa~!<p>

**Reviews**

**kikyo taisho: **Nyahaha~ Tienes suerte. Los que me leen desde el principio estuvieron esperando casi un año a estos capis (maldito router/ordenador/suerte-en-general). Torturar a personajes psicológicamente se me da bien :D Lo siento ;w; Sasuke ahora mismo está en el periodo '¿Y si hablo y se enfada? ¿Y si no hablo y se enfada?', así que está un poco... incómodo tanto en presencia del rubio como lejos del rubiales mentado... en fin. Su culpa. Karma is a bitch / **Zanzamaru: **Kyuubi, hijo. No llores. ¿Sabes la de árboles que hay que talar para hacer un pañuelo de tu tamaño? D: Viva, viva... zombie. O alien. Aún no se deciden. Aún queda para el porno. Me gusta alargar la espera... pero sep. Habrá. Y avisaré para que las no-fanáticas se salten el capítulo. Hay que respetar a los que no apoyan SasuNaruSasu *asiente, asiente* / **Tooru Hally Beelia Potter: ¡**Bell-chan~! Yup, ganaría Sasuke -porque tiene el Sharingan y puede Amaterurizar el trasero de Sai :D-. Repasar el físico, gueh. Si Sakura fuera el personaje central, ella lo habría hecho cada vez que le viera, pero para Naruto es una sorpresa verle tan distinto -porque en su cabeza solo tenía 'llevarle de vuelta', duh. Y claro que aún quedan cosas por descubrir, hohoho~ Sino perderíais el interés y eso es un gran no-no *asiente* Tenten está embarazada, y como Hinata pierda el título de heredera, su hijo recibirá el sello de la familia secundaria -aunque él ya no lo tiene porMALA HIKARUWINTER. No spoilees. / **alessa: **Sí. Soy capaz *ríe malvadamente* De hecho, acabo de herirle tanto física como emocionalmente de una manera cortante y cruel *sonríe* Los asuntos de los clanes son de los clanes y Tsunade no podría intervenir aunque quisiera *se encoge de hombros* Una de tantas leyes estúpidas. El primer vestigio SasuNaruSasu se verá en el próximo capi... con suerte. Y, mujer, ¡libre expresión! ¡Suelta tantas groserías como quieras! Yo lo hago. A menudo. De hecho, yo siendo educada y hablando de manera seria doy miedo :D Y aquí va la conti, ¡nyahaha~! / **KITSUNE-CHAN: **Yo! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y aún soy novata en esto de la intriga... tehe~ perdón. Y sí, me encanta :3 Me lo hacen tan a menudo... tengo que encontrar ese Icha Icha *empieza a buscar por su habitación* ¡Haré una copia para mí y no pagaré derechos de autor! ¡MWAHAHAHAHA~! Oh, entre malvadas nos entendemos *asiente, asiente* Hmm, sake con kiwi... / **amante-animeid: **Hay cosas que no se entienden porqué aún no llegué a ellas. Son misterios por responder nyuhuhu~ Y yup, este fic se originó porque alguien me pidió un SasuNaruSasu, así que yep. Y a Naruto le llevan torturando desde que tiene memoria. Los aldeanos no pensarían mucho en lo que hacían con tal de dañarle, así que me pareció plausible para esta historia *asiente* Pero esa no es la razón por la que Naruto se siente sucio... pista: Oiroke no Jutsu. ¡Gracias por comentar! x3 / **Kennich: **Nyahaha~ ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto! (Después de ese parón *tiembla* *se va al rincón* *nubecita depresiva: ON*


	7. Comienzo

**N.A.: **¡Por el amor del huevo frito con patatas! ¡¿He tardado un mes en actualizar esto?! Ni que fuera Nitw... sin ofender si estás leyendo esto, amiga. Compartimos compañía de internet. Comprendo tu dolor. En fin... ¿ofrenda de actualización anormalmente larga, anyone? *ofrece capítulo y se esconde detrás del sofá*

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

"¡Naruto!"

Se frotó la frente, sudorosa, antes de dejarse caer sobre el suave colchón, hundiéndose en las cálidas sábanas que le rodeaban como un-

Un momento.

¿Colchón?

Sasuke se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor con confusión y nerviosismo, y un presentimiento amargo se hizo lugar en su estómago, como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de pasar, como si-

"¡Naruto!" gritó, levantándose de un salto de la cama y cogiendo una muda casi inconscientemente, corriendo hacia el hospital sin siquiera pararse en Ichiraku a coger su desayuno, como había hecho todos los días desde que habían tenido la genial idea de meterse en la cabeza del rubio.

Y la culpa se había afianzado en su pecho.

Corrió y corrió, saltando por los tejados, esquivando postes eléctricos y vayas, ignorando -como era habitual- a conocidos y desconocidos que insistían en pararle a saludar cuando no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos tiempo como para hacerlo.

Naruto le había estado buscando, se había estado esforzando _solo por él _durante tres años.

Cada segundo de su tiempo le pertenecía ahora al rubio, lo quisiera o no.

Y no recordaba.

No recordaba cómo había regresado a su casa.

Habría-habría jurado que se había quedado dormido velando al jinchuuriki, mirando cómo las marcas de sus mejillas creaban sombras grotescas en la impecable piel morena, refulgente como el oro blanco bajo la luz de la lun-

No, no.

Ahora debía concentrarse en _cómo narices _había salido de la habitación, de la incómoda butaca en la que había caído dormido, sin darse cuenta.

Puede que un ANBU le llevara a casa.

Llevaba tres días sin moverse del lado de Naruto, no sería raro.

Pero dudaba que los ANBU tuvieran la amabilidad de llevarle a su casa ni que fueran lo suficientemente descuidados como para no despertarle antes de decirle que necesitaba ir a dormir a su casa antes de proceder a nokearle y dejarle tirado en su cama.

Algo había tenido que pasar.

Y, fuera lo que fuera, intuía que no sería bueno.

.

"Buen trabajo, Neji" asintió Hiashi, mostrándole el filo cubierto de sangre, todavía roja, a los miembros del consejo del Clan Hyuuga, cada uno asintiendo con orgullo al ver la espada y los sellos que la cubrían, antes ocultos, ahora visibles.

"Al fin tendremos la oportunidad de investigar runas olvidadas en el tiempo" asintió otra anciana, lágrimas en sus ojos al ver los símbolos, ribeteados en sangre, que goteaba silenciosamente en el suelo "Runas que incluso sus creadores habían olvidado"

Neji, aunque quería hacer mil y una preguntas, se mantuvo en silencio, cabeza gacha mientras se postraba ante los ancianos, esperando el veredicto, esperando la última palabra que decidiría -cómo odiaba ahora esta palabra- el destino de su hijo y el de todos los futuros hijos de la rama secundaria.

El último miembro del consejo, y también el más sabio, revisó la espada y asintió, mirando al miembro del clan que había logrado completar una tarea de la que tanto ellos como sus más allegados aliados en Suna se beneficiarían por el rabillo del ojo, mirada todavía puesta en la espada.

Era por el bien de las dos villas, y por el bien de la villa, sacrificios son necesarios.

Que el sacrificio ya hubiera sido uno, ni siquiera una persona por derecho propio, tan solo un objeto de odio que contenía a un monstruo que, sí, puede que les hubiera ayudado, pero que podría matarles en cualquier momento, era otra ventaja para ellos, pues el jinchuuriki era un sacrificio mucho menos indispensable que cualquier otra persona de la villa.

Al fin y al cabo, tenían al Uchiha para controlar a los bijuu de las otras Naciones si éstas tenían alguna idea de atacarles, y cuando el Kyuubi se reformara siempre podrían sellarlo en otro contenedor aceptable.

"Youkirimaru" dijo, su profunda voz acallando los susurros y halagos que los demás miembros del consejo, en su pausa, habían estado lanzando al prometedor muchacho de la rama secundaria "Una espada misteriosa. Envuelta en secretos solo conocidos por el clan que la forjó y usó" hizo otra pausa, asegurándose de que tenía la atención de todos los presentes "El clan Uzumaki"

Neji incorporó la cabeza de golpe, ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ignoraba que hubiera un clan Uzumaki. Ignoraba que Naruto pudiera tener familia en algún lugar, siendo como era huérfano. Ignoraba que esos parientes fueran procedentes de Suna. Aunque también ignoraba porqué no habían usado la sangre de esos otros descendientes para despertar la espada en lugar de al jinchuuriki, al que le guardaba aprecio suficiente como para cuestionarse la misión que se le había sido encargada.

Pero era por su futuro. Por el futuro de su hijo y su amor a su compañera de equipo. Realmente no podían competir, aunque le hubiera devuelto la razón de vivir, la cordura y la vida.

"El clan Uzumaki se separó del clan Senju en la época oscura, cuando los clanes se encontraban en perpétua guerra. Ellos abandonaron a los clanes para luchar contra algo más poderoso, los resquicios de una criatura que _nuestro _Uzumaki-" Neji se encogió, encontrando la manera en la que el anciano había mentado a Naruto desagradable "-derrotó en combate. Los llamaban _Youkai_. Y con esta espada y más como ella, todas de poder incalculable, los derrotaron a todos ellos, destruyéndolas todas menos ésta" explicó, mostrando el arma envainada al clan reunido frente a él.

Todos asintieron, esperando a que el sabio anciano continuara.

"Imaginad con el poder de esta espada, el poder que alcanzarán Konoha y Suna. Ya no deberemos temer a Kumo y su gran milicia, ni Iwa con sus resistentes shinobi. Ni Kiri y sus sigilosos ninja. Con una espada que podía matar a una criatura descendiente del Juubi, Konoha y Suna serán invencibles"

Todos asintieron ávidamente, aunque tanto Neji como Hiashi no pensaban que esta fuera la mejor manera de mantener la paz que Naruto había conseguido tras tanto sudor, esfuerzo y sacrificio. Pero no dijeron nada, porque, para ambos, el clan lo era todo, y que el clan dejara de estar dividido era una prioridad, incluso frente al resto del mundo.

"¿Y qué hacía tal arma en Suna? ¿No debería estar en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure?" preguntó otra anciana, su pelo canoso deslizándose por su mejilla, su rostro, el único serio de toda la sala.

"Al parecer, cuando Uzushio cayó y sus miembros se dispersaron, el encargado de proteger este arma terminó en Sunagakure" explicó otro anciano, su sonrisa, aunque carente de todos los dientes, más alegre de lo que ningún otro miembro del consejo la recordaba.

"¿Y quién es? Estoy seguro de que habríamos escuchado de él si hubiera ido a una villa aliada" intervino otro miembro, confundido, su cabello, todavía más negro que gris, llegando hasta la base de su espalda y recogido en una trenza.

"El hombre tomó el apellido de su mujer y muchas otras molestias para proteger el secreto. Pero tuvo que descubrirlo más pronto que tarde al consejo de Sunagakure" explicó, de nuevo, el más anciano, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Y a qué se debe eso, Hoshi?" preguntó la anciana seria, su entrecejo frunciéndose levemente, lleno tanto de aprehensión como de confusión.

Ella, recordó Neji, había estado en contra del plan desde el principio, si por resentimiento a la rama secundaria del clan o por el efecto de sellos que escapaban a su comprensión, no lo sabía. Aunque, supuso, podrían ser las dos. La mujer, Hotaru, era tanto tradicional como precavida, y había sido una de las primeras en exigir a Hiashi que hiciera a Hinata la legítima heredera, aunque la muchacha aún no hubiera mostrado su potencial y fuera considerada una desgracia.

"Eso" sonrió el anciano, una sonrisa que hizo que Neji se removiera en su asiento "Se debe a que el Uzumaki guardián de esta espada era nada más y nada menos que el Yondaime Kazekage"

.

Tiró del guante de lycra hasta que éste se acomodó firmemente a su piel, colocándose, después, la máscara mientras una médico asistente la ayudaba a anudarse la bata a la espalda.

Recogió, a continuación, sus mechones rosas en una coleta, su banda ninja actuando como una diadema, y procedió a la sala donde guardaban el cadáver que el equipo de Yamato-sensei había recuperado de uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru.

Una vez a salvo entre las cuatro cortinas que les separaban del resto de la morgue y con tan solo Shizune a su lado, apartó la tela que cubría el cuerpo, resistiendo las ganas de gritar de la sorpresa.

"El parecido es sorprendente, ¿no crees?" preguntó Shizune, a su lado, con una triste sonrisa y una maya sujetando su corto cabello castaño "Pero Naruto-kun heredó sus fracciones de su madre" explicó, la sonrisa ampliándose "Y su carácter"

"Tenemos trabajo, Shizune" recordó Sakura a su maestra en venenos y antídotos, colocando una mano en la frente del cadáver, que brilló en energía verde, y arrastrándola hasta sus pies, parándose en su estómago con confusión.

"¿Alguna anomalía?" preguntó Shizune, cogiendo un boli de la mesa donde habían dejado todos los artilugios.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, confundida antes de asentir, lentamente, quitándose la máscara para mirar a su maestra.

"¿Cual fue la causa de la muerte?" preguntó, brillantes ojos verdes llenos tanto de confusión como de curiosidad.

Shizune revolvió los papeles hasta que alcanzó el que buscaba, leyendo las palabras rápidamente antes de devolver su atención a la pelirrosa.

"Una garra del Kyuubi le perforó la arteria efemoral, el corazón, los pulmones, el hígado, el estómago... mientras protegía a Naruto-kun antes de sellar al zorro en él. O, al menos, a la mitad del zorro" asintió la pelinegra "Poco antes de la batalla final, Naruto-kun me dijo que él solo guardaba la mitad Yang del Kyuubi en su interior" explicó "El Yondaime selló la otra mitad en sí mismo para que el zorro pudiera ejercer menos influencia en él"

Sakura asintió.

"Eso lo explica" murmuró, devolviendo su mano al estómago del antiguo Hokage, manteniéndola unos instantes "La mitad que selló en sí mismo curó su cuerpo incluso después de que las almas de ambos fueran sacrificadas al Shinigami" explicó, repasando nuevamente el mismo punto y, tras abandonar la revisión con chakra, apartando las sábanas para ver el cuerpo del Yondaime, el sello pulsando en su estómago "Parece que el poder sigue sellado en su cuerpo, incluso tras su muerte"

Shizune parpadeó, sus ojos abriéndose más por momentos mientras Sakura continuaba su explicación.

"Pero como su alma fue liberada del Shinigami por Sasuke-kun" murmuró la pelirrosa, posando la mano refulgente de chakra médico en el estómago del cadáver "El contrato se volvió nulo, y con un pequeño impulso de chakra debería..." los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron al igual que los de su maestra, mientras ésta intentaba alcanzar su mano, apartarla del sello del estómago del Yondaime antes de que-

Una explosión de luz cegó a ambas médicos, a los ocho ANBU que vigilaban la sala y a los chunin trabajando en una autopsia en medio de la morgue, la energía tomando forma cánida antes de salir disparada por el techo en dirección oeste, en dirección al hospital.

Demasiado tarde.

.

Si había algo que le gustaba a Gamabunta era limpiar su Tanto.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de su arma, incluso más que Gamaken -y él siempre había estado más que orgulloso de sus espadas-, y siempre había disfrutado encargándose de ella, puliéndola, practicando sus kata, observando el reflejo de la luz del sol en ella.

Amaba a su Tanto casi tanto como a sus hijos Gamakichi y Gamatatsu.

Casi.

Pero estaba claro que disfrutaba mucho más limpiando su arma que escuchando a los dos hermanos hablando de las golosinas que les había dado Naruto por ayudarles con una técnica, de las nuevas técnicas que habían desarrollado con el agradable humano, de las peleas en las que habían participado y de esos momentos tranquilos, donde Naruto les invocaba solo por la compañía, sin ningún otro motivo. Alguna vez también le había invocado a él, pero no iba contándolo a los cuatro vientos, como sus hijos, aunque él también disfrutara de ellos -especialmente del sake que el muchacho le había conseguido durante la guerra, aunque todavía se negara a compartirlo, todavía emperrado con la tontería de no poder beber alcohol antes de los 21.

Pero para Gamabunta esos momentos eran tanto dulces como amargos.

Porque él había hecho lo mismo, compartido lo mismo, luchado al lado de otro humano, otro rubio idiota con demasiado complejo de héroe que había, al final, acabado con su vida y le había dejado irritable, tozudo y de mal humor.

Y pensar que antes era igual que su hijo menor, Gamatatsu.

Gamakichi había salido a su madre, no tenía duda.

Envainó su arma y la posó en el suelo, mirando el mango de manera analítica antes de asentir.

Ya se encargaría de darle una nueva capa de barniz a la madera el día siguiente, la vieja algo agrietada, aunque no lo suficiente como para molestar su agarre ni como para ser notado por alguien que no hubiera forjado o manejado el arma durante años.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, su amada Tanto deslizándose entre sus ancas y cayendo al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y haciendo que más de un sapo tosiera y le lanzara una palabra u otra de reproche.

Pero eso no importaba.

Gamabunta frunció el ceño, mirando al sureste, tanto preocupación, como rabia, ira y determinación brillando en sus ojos.

Al ver esto, los demás sapos le miraron, confundidos, susurrando entre ellos sobre la reacción de su jefe y, lo más preocupante, cómo no había recuperado todavía la espada de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

"¿Pa'?" llamó, como no, Gamakichi, confundido, aunque su piel gomosa estaba erizada y su postura era tensa, al igual que la de Gamatatsu, ligeramente escondido tras su hermano mayor "¿Qué narices ha sido eso?"

"¿Pa'?" llamó también Gamatatsu, con voz débil, claramente asustado.

"Eso-" refunfuñó Gamabunta, recogiendo su tanto, decidiendo que barnizaría el mango inmediatamente "-han sido los humanos rompiendo el sello que mantenía encerrados a los Youkai en el subsuelo"

Sus palabras paralizaron al clan entero durante un instante, siendo éste seguido por caos, todos los mensajeros tomando rumbo a un clan animal diferente, para difundir la noticia o para corroborarla ni siquiera ellos seguros, los sapos luchadores corriendo a la armería, los herreros encerrándose en sus forjas, las sapos guiando a los pequeños a la laguna, donde ninguna criatura con chakra malicioso podía acercarse, o cogiendo lanzas y espadas, algunas recogiendo pergaminos y guardándolos en el bunker, a salvo de ojos codiciosos.

"¡Esos estúpidos humanos han empezado una nueva guerra!" gritó Ma', su pequeña figura dándole instrucciones a las demás mujeres del clan de los sapos, indicándoles qué hacer, dónde esconderse, qué armas usar.

"Y lo peor-" añadió la potente voz de Gamabunta, con los ojos puestos en el horizonte, nubes acercándose una vez más, de manera lenta y tranquila, para cubrir al mundo en el mal presagio que las envolvía "-es que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta" murmuró, frunciendo el ceño, mente puesta en el único Uzumaki con sangre suficientemente potente como para que esta pesadilla se hiciera realidad '_Naruto...¿qué te han hecho? ¿Porqué no te pueden dejar en paz de una maldita vez?_'

Gamabunta miró a sus hijos, los únicos que se habían mantenido frente a él, como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos y supieran que su único y mejor amigo humano estaba en peligro inminente o _ya había sido herido _y buscaban confirmación, órdenes, _algo, lo que fuera con tan de ayudarle_.

"Gamakichi. Gamatatsu. Traed a Naruto aquí" ordenó "Pero no le invoquéis. Lleva meses en coma. No sobreviviría"

Ambos sapos asintieron, corriendo al círculo de invocación para ir en busca de su amigo.

.

***Tanto**: Espada corta japonesa. Para más referencia, usa google o piensa en las que usa Sai.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**La próxima continuación será rápida porque, ¡yay! ¡No más tormentas eléctricas y viento a más de 90 km/h en lo que queda de semana! Eso sí. Hace un frío de cojones... Con perdón. Pero es cierto.  
>No me matéis, ¿ok? Que aún queda fic que publicar, ¡y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D Que publicaré mañana o pasado. Mi humor lo dictará más que mi internet. Porque averigüé la contraseña del vecino #fuckyeah<br>**

**RR (Respuestas Review)**

**kyokos: **No Naruto, no *sonríe malvadamente* Pero puede que algo peor sip mwahaha~ Muchas gracias por comentar/ **Zanzamaru: **Me tiré un mes para publicar esto D: Lo siento Zanza-chan. Kurama-san. El próximo lo subiré pronto, though :3 Ya lo tengo escrito y todo nwn Gracias por comentar, como siempre/ **Goten Trunks55: **Sin duda, Neji es un bastardo *asiente* Culpo a los primeros tomos de Naruto que me estuve releyendo *mira a ambos lados con rostro inocente* A partir del próximo debería empezar a moverse *alguien grita ¡ALELUYA!* Muchas gracias por comentar :3/ **alessa-vulturi: **¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta tu nick? ¿No? Pues sip :3 Y además de 'salvarlo de su oscuridad' le revivió *se encoge de hombros* La gente hace estupideces por amor y por su familia. Quería plasmar eso en este fic *asiente* ¡Y se ha descubierto el clan de los hermanos de la arena!¡Son primos lejanos de Naruto! El 50% de vosotros se lo esperaba, lo sé. Pero nunca lo he visto antes y tengo que explotar la originalidad *ojos arden con las llamas de la juventud* Ambas estamos de acuerdo en que todos en Konoha son pendejos que deberían arder lentamente para alimentar luego a los cuervos. Ok. Siento haber tardado en actualizar, ¡y gracias por comentar! :'3/ **KITSUNE-CHAN: **Esta conti ya es más larga ;) Por tí, ¿eh? Lo de las voces es ¡un nuevo MISTERY! Ah, como disfruto trolleando. Maldito jutsu de camuflaje, ¡ocultándome el porno! Habrase visto. ¡Y aquí resolvemos _la razón _-la principal la otra es 'oh, se parece a Naruto'- por la que metí al cadáver de Minato en este caos que conocemos como Hirai! Nyahaha~ Gracias por comentar ;3/ **alvaraiz: **Seis horas O.o ¡Tú eres de los míos! *abraza efusivamente* Hmm, ¿una mezcla de ambas? *ladea cabeza* Yup. Cuando me pidieron la precuela fue, explícitamente 'Escríbeme SasuNaru o te mato lentamente con una motosierra' así que, sep. Pero no te preocupes. Suelo ser bastante sutíl con el romance, y si meto algo "fuerte" avisaré de antemano para cualquiera que no esté interesado pueda saltárselo *asiente* No me gustaría incomodar a nadie ni que nadie dejara de leer solo por la pareja encargada. Si tienes alguna sugerencia sobre el resto -me da igual si het, yuri o yaoi- serán bienvenidas :3/ **Tooru Hally Beelia Potter: **_Esta actualización va por tí y lo sabes._ Sep. Incluso Sasuke tiene debilidades humanas, ¿quién lo habría dicho? Oh, sí. Su reacción será sublime. Aunque nadie se enterará hasta má~s adelante que los Hyuuga son culpables hohoho~ Y no, Bee no lo sintió. Pero Hachibi sep. Los bijuu y los Uzumaki son los únicos que podrán sentirlo en claro, aunque otros pueden tener malos presentimientos... Gaara está en una encrucijada. _Quiere_ ayudar a Naruto, pero _debe_ proteger a su aldea. Lo que hará se leerá próximamente LOL Baila amiga, baila xD Y gracias por comentar :'3/ **Kennich: **Oh, poder pueden. Naruto está colado con él, aunque se intente autoconvencer de que el pelinegro es de Sakura y Sasuke está deseando confesarse de una puñetera vez :D Pero me encanta jugar con ellos, así que perderá su oportunidad gracias a Neji-san x3 Y el mundo se irá a la mierda en breves :D Eso sí. La próxima vez que se vean, la frustración puede que de paso a un lemon sin censura *sonríe malvadamente* Solo comentaba~ (8) Gracias por comentar :)/ **kikyo taisho: **Nah, no es tu culpa. Es mi internet, que es troll *asiente* Y el viento. Me fastidió la antena *ruge* Pero pasa tan amenudo. Una se acostumbra *se encoge de hombros* Y ya sabes lo que me gusta dejaros con intriga *sonríe* No pude resistirme~ Muchas gracias por comentar ;3


	8. Huída

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**NA:** Amo a mis betas *abraza a **Tooru Hally Beelia Potter** y a **Zanzamaru*** Vosotros puede que no... pero no os diré porqué *esconde a sus betas a su espalda* ¡ROAR! ¿Disfrutad? ¿Y no me matéis? *se esconde detrás de sus betas* ¿Piedad?

.

Las cortinas de la habitación jugaban con su cabello rubio, movidas por el viento, la brisa perpetua de Konoha, mientras un pájaro que parecía haber detectado su presencia, se posaba con curiosidad en el dorso de su mano, piando de vez en cuando, haciéndole cosquillas cuando saltaba con nerviosismo.

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama del hospital, despierto, aunque nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta todavía y nadie le hacía compañía.

Sus ojos, aunque normalmente vivos, refulgentes, llenos de vida, como dos zafiros pulidos insertados en sus cuencas, estaban muertos, apagados, sin brillo ni esperanza en ellos.

Sin nada.

Vacíos.

Eran los ojos de alguien quebrado, roto más allá de lo posible. Sin remedio.

Estar solo no le extrañaba.

¿Quién querría estar junto a él?

Los humanos temen lo que no entienden.

Aquello capaz de derrotar a un monstruo, es un monstruo todavía peor.

Naruto, a sus propios ojos, era el monstruo que siempre había intentado demostrar, de manera incansable, que no era.

Pero los aldeanos habían tenido razón.

Como siempre, todos menos él, habían tenido razón.

Naruto era un monstruo, contenía y poseía un poder más allá de la comprensión humana y, sin embargo, él lo entendía, él lo comprendía, y eso le hacía algo más que humano. O, tal vez, algo menos que humano.

¿Qué era un monstruo, comparado con un humano? Para Naruto los aldeanos que le hacían daño, que le perseguían, que le torturaban, que le usaban aún sabiendo quién era, aunque oculto tras su Henge en un intento de conseguir dinero y alimento. Esas personas siempre habían sido los monstruos para él.

¿Quizá todos los humanos eran monstruos? Era posible. Incluso el Sandaime, tan amable como había sido para con él, había tenido malas intenciones, había sido un monstruo para los shinobi de las demás naciones. Por lo tanto, sí, todos los humanos son monstruos.

¿Y Kurama? ¿Era Kurama un monstruo? ¿Y el resto de los bijuu? No. Parecía un insulto comparar a su amigo con bolsas de carne y huesos como él y el resto de la humanidad. Los bijuu habían sido corrompidos por la maldad humana, no por propia voluntad o movidos por su propio rencor e, incluso entonces, siempre protegían a sus contenedores, aún sabiendo que con su muerte, serían libres.

Los bijuu no eran monstruos. La humanidad, sí.

Miró a su alrededor, tomando para sí las blancas paredes, el blanco suelo, las blancas luces de neón, encendidas aunque fuera de día, los blancos artilugios de negras pantallas y botones de colores pálidos, las rojas sábanas empapadas de su líquido vital, sus lágrimas y la traición, lo que le había convertido en un recipiente vacío -de no ser por Kurama, eso es.

Así que, después de todo su sacrificio, después de todas sus acciones, después de todo su empeño y esfuerzos, después de ver la verdad en sus recuerdos... estaba solo.

Y, sin embargo, sus ojos se mantuvieron vacíos, ni depresión, ni rabia, ni siquiera resignación en ellos.

Ya no era un niño que sentía ansiedad y tristeza cuando despertaba solo en un pequeño y apretado apartamento de apenas veinte metros cuadrados, la mayor parte del espacio siendo el baño.

No sentía claustrofobia en aquella mísera habitación que le había concedido la aldea que salvaría mil y una veces, ni miedo ante la oscuridad que le envolvía.

Cosas mucho peores había vivido... y ahora sus amigos las sabían.

Al notar el cambio en la energía del chico, el pajarillo voló hasta su hombro, intentando tranquilizarle y el rubio, aunque sin vida, aunque vacío, no pudo evitar sonreír al pequeño animal, acariciando su mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Los animales eran las únicas criaturas vivas en las que creería a partir de ahora, en las que buscaría confort, fuera de su sello, fuera de la calidez que era la energía de su amigo zorro.

"Deberías irte" murmuró, señalando la luz que se iba abriendo paso en el horizonte, lentamente, como si sintiera un afloro de timidez antes de hacer su radiante presencia conocida "Ya está amaneciendo"sonrió.

Y, aunque el pajarillo dudó si obedecer o no a este muchacho que tanto quería animar, acabó obedeciendo, pero despertando a sus amigos antes para poder, en conjunto, despedirse del joven rubio.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja viendo cómo la bandada desaparecía en el cielo cada vez más iluminado, sus ojos recuperando un pequeño brillo, mísero en comparación con el de antaño, pero que era mucho más de lo que se podría haber esperado él.

La noche haciéndose día, disipando la oscuridad a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, a la oscuridad que había aprendido a apreciar y amar, a la oscuridad que había consolado y calmado, a su propia oscuridad interior.

Volvió a pensar en lo que Kurama le había dicho.

Sus amigos...

Ino... Shikamaru... Sakura... Sasuke...

Todos lo habían visto. Todos habían visto lo que él no quería que vieran.

Frunció el ceño, angustia llenando el pequeño brillo en medio de la oscuridad de sus ojos.

Volvió de nuevo la mirada a sus manos, abriendo y cerrando la derecha con cierta dificultad. Utilizar tanto su técnica especial fuera del estado Senin o, como mínimo, el modo Chakra, era peligroso, lo sabía. Podía perder su brazo. Pero para entonces había perdido ya cualquier tipo de control sobre su cuerpo y era Kurama, que ahora descansaba tranquilo, por fin, en su interior, quien había decidido luchar para salvar sus vidas, su vida.

Suspiró, volviendo a mirar por la ventana, sintiéndose increíblemente solo, ahora que por fin la luz reinaba de nuevo sobre la oscuridad.

La oscuridad era tan familiar para él que había logrado convertirse en algo así como una compañera, una amiga que no le permitía darse cuenta de su propia soledad. Pero la luz era cruel, y le mostraba lo solo que estaba en el mundo. Lo solo que siempre estaría.

Maldito con ser odiado desde nacer, para nunca ser amado, no importa el esfuerzo. Resentido por pecados que no eran los suyos, atado y atando con cadenas que nunca pidió poseer.

Se levantó de la cama con pasos silenciosos pero torpes, cansados, sus músculos todavía adaptándose al movimiento, aunque no estuvieran atrofiados gracias al zorro, y abrió las dos ventanas de par en par, dejando que entrara en la habitación no solo la fuerte brisa y el piar de los pájaros, también las hojas que hacían famosa a su villa, que bailaron a su alrededor como había escuchado decir a Kurama que lo hacían alrededor de su padre, como si saludaran a un viejo amigo.

Su padre... La vieja Tsunade lo sabía y no le había dicho nada.

Apretó los puños, intentando ahogar sentimientos que no quería sentir, que no quería que se reflejaran en sus ojos, pero, a excepción de éste movimiento, su semblante continuó impasivo.

Había sido un duro golpe que había logrado soportar e ignorar por la situación en la que se encontraba, el que tanto el Sandaime como Tsunade... incluso Jiraya supieran quienes eran sus padres, y no le hubieran dicho nada. Aunque nunca hubiera preguntado, aunque nunca hubiera mostrado interés. El Sandaime siempre le había dado la misma respuesta, seguido de un 'necesito trabajar, Naruto' y, esos días, los ANBU tardaban un par de segundos de más en salvarlo de las masas. No había querido preguntar porque temía que algo malo pasara si lo hacía.

Pero ahora todo parecía hundirse en el abismo que era su corazón, haciendo que su pecho se contrajera, provocándole más dolor, y, sobre todo, decepción.

Tanto tiempo se había sentido orgulloso de su villa, de la gente que apreciaba y que vivía en ella que, ahora, con toda su vida recordada en contra de su voluntad y las memorias, tanto pasadas como recientes al frente de sus pensamientos, que la confianza y orgullo se desvanecieron, como su alma, la energía de Kurama todavía buscando y reuniendo las piezas, encajándolas para intentar reconstruir su persona, aunque ya nunca fuera igual.

"No esperaba que ella me abandonara también. ¿Tú sí, ermitaño pervertido?" pensó, mirando al techo.

El viejo pervertido...

Le echaba tanto de menos. Aquel hombre que se había convertido en algo así como un tío simpático para él, su única familia, la primera persona que no le había despreciado por ser lo que era, que le había abierto los ojos, que le había dicho qué era lo que residía en su interior sin reserva, que le había enseñado tanto, con el que soportado tanto, que le había entrenado como es debido, que había visto tras sus sonrisas y su energético carácter optimista, que le había conocido de verdad y le había apreciado tal y como era...

Ahora se sentía aún más solo todavía.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Los pulsos, cada vez más rápidos, de un familiar chakra, una vez puro, ahora lleno de malicia, acercándose, corriendo al lado de su otra mitad. Y otra cosa. Otro pulso, lleno de malicia y oscuridad, despertando tinieblas de los más recónditos y oscuros lugares, un pulso cargado de su propio chakra y energía, de su sangre.

'_Me pregunto si son conscientes de lo que han despertado_' pensó para sí, ignorando, por un momento, el segundo pulso para concentrarse en el primero, Kurama despertándose en su estómago, atento, al sentir la energía, su energía, acercándose.

Naruto frunció el ceño, concentrando toda su energía en purificar la malicia de la energía con la suya propia, ignorando el fuerte lucero que se acercaba rápidamente al hospital y a los shinobi que se habían formado frente al edificio tanto confundidos como determinados en proteger a los pacientes en su interior.

Y entonces el lucero se desvaneció, como una nube, y Naruto, cansado, se tumbó en su cama, su respiración laboriosa pero constante, sus pulsaciones rápidas pero lo suficientemente estables como para no alertar a los médicos, intentando adaptar la energía, ayudando a Kurama con su propio chakra para calmar el horrible dolor que supone juntar dos partes separadas de su alma, intentando tranquilizarle, asegurándole que todo iba bien porque el zorro lo había hecho tantas veces por él y-¿qué hacía de pronto su chakra Yin-? Oh. El cadáver de su padre. Mierda.

'_Tranquilo Ku. Escucha mi voz. Escúchame, ¿está bien? Todo irá bien. Eso es, deja que mi chakra haga el trabajo'_

'**Naruto...**'

'_Duerme, Kurama. Asimila tu chakra, ¿vale? Yo estaré bien'_

El zorro gimió, intentando moverse, pero el rubio creó cadenas que le ataron de manera floja pero con suficiente fuerza como para afianzarlo al suelo, impidiéndole moverse.

'**¿Cómo lo estuviste cuando el Hyuuga te atacó a traición?**' casi rugió, y Naruto no pudo evitar encogerse, aunque su chakra se mantuvo determinado y confiado en su misión, firme.

Su oscuridad apareció entonces, Yami abrazando sus hombros y mirando al zorro con recelo.

'_Cierra el hocico y duerme, bola de pelos. Los dos estáis de hospital, en serio_' bufó, claramente preocupado '_Y tú_' añadió, mirando a su luz, a su original '_A estas alturas me he hecho a la idea de que vas a dejar que el Karma haga el trabajo sucio pero aléjate de Konoha. Ese segundo pulso de chakra que decidiste ignorar me da mala espina y no te quiero en medio del caos otra vez_'

Naruto asintió, su forma desvaneciéndose de su plano mental para abrir los ojos, de nuevo, en la incómoda cama de hospital en la que había despertado, sintiendo todavía el abrazo de su oscuridad y el temor y dolor de su inquilino, su chakra apenas logrando mitigarlo lo suficiente como para que el zorro fuera capaz de caer dormido, las cadenas disipándose.

Parpadeó y se incorporó, lentamente, apretando los dientes frente al dolor en su estómago -otro Chidori, se recordó-, mirando por la ventana a la villa a la que había servido desde el día de su nacimiento, la villa donde vivía la gente que había jurado proteger y los hipócritas que no habían visto en él más que un monstruo -incluso haciéndose el idiota para no recibir más palizas de las normales- hasta que demostró que era útil para ellos.

Pero Naruto había tenido suficiente.

Había tenido suficiente con las traiciones, el abandonamiento, la violación de su intimidad y su mente.

Neji -o más bien los Hyuuga, aunque ya daba igual- y esta villa le había vejado por última vez.

Él había soñado con ser Hokage, demostrar que podía protegerlos a todos y a todo y que lo haría a coste de su vida. Pero durante la guerra había comprendido lo que significaba ser Hokage. Hacer sacrificios estratégicos para salvar a luchadores 'privilegiados'. Jugar en juegos políticos y económicos que no le conciernen a nadie salvo a los Daimyo, de los que deberían de ser sombras, protectores, no iguales. Cubrir papeleo inútil mientras sus tropas mueren a menos de medio kilómetro de su posición, sin poder mover un músculo.

Ser Hokage no era lo que esperaba. No era igual que en tiempos del Shodaime, el Niidaime ni el Yondaime. Todo había cambiado demasiado tras el ataque de Obito usando a Kurama el día en el que nació.

Y ya no quería participar en algo tan... enrevesado y sucio.

Ya no quería participar en más guerras, luchar por más personas que acabarían intentando matarle tarde o temprano, esforzarse para alcanzar expectativas que se iban alejando de su alcance cada vez más y más.

Ya no quería. Estaba cansado. Había tenido suficiente.

Elijan a cualquiera.

Sin pensarlo más, hizo la combinación de sellos, lentamente, su brazo aún no respondía bien y no quería arriesgarse a perderlo. No sobreviviría mucho sin un brazo.

Se mordió la uña y, colocando su mano -dedo pulgar empañado en sangre, al igual que sus sábanas- en el suelo, invocó a sus dos sapos favoritos.

"¡Gamatatsu, Gamakichi!" saludó, sonrisa auténtica llegando a sus labios, aunque la intensidad del brillo de sus ojos fuera una sombra comparada con la de su juventud.

Ni siquiera se consideraba joven y apenas tenía diecisiete años.

Oh, bueno. Compañía al fin, al menos.

"¡Naruto!" las dos ranas, del tamaño del muchacho, le saltaron encima, bobas lágrimas de alegría escapando de sus ojos, en especial Gamatatsu, que lloraba desconsoladamente abrazado a su espalda.

"Estoy bien, amigos" sonrió el rubio, zafándose de la rana amarilla, que aún le agarraba con fuerza, sentándose en su cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Nos tenías realmente preocupados. Sobre todo a pa'" dijo Gamakichi, nervioso. "Y no reduzcas tanto mi tamaño al invocarme, me siento enano otra vez" bufó, aunque sin demasiada molestia en sus palabras. Era un sapo bastante inteligente y tolerante, después de todo.

"Perdón" se disculpó Naruto, aún sonriente "Pero no puedo salir a invocaros fuera y quería hablar con alguien" se disculpó, excusándose mientras se rascaba la nuca, la angustia y tristeza que emanaba su persona y la palidez de sus ojos incapaz de pasar desapercibidas por el atento y amable Gamatatsu.

"¡¿Qué es toda esa sangre?!" casi chilló Gamakichi, aunque Gamatatsu le tapó inmediatamente la boca, notando la depresión irradiando del rubio.

"Naruto. Pa' nos ha dicho que te llevemos a casa con nosotros. A Myobokuzan" informó la rana amarilla, con una sonrisa afable pero preocupada "Quiere que te saquemos de Konoha cuanto más rápido, mejor"

"Al parecer unos idiotas-" empezó Gamakichi, pero se interrumpió al ver la sangre, de nuevo, entre las sábanas de la cama de su amigo humano "¿Quién fue, Naruto?"

El rubio agachó la mirada, flequillo cubriendo su rostro, así como sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de su bata de hospital, de un color blanco impecable excepto por la evidente mancha roja cerca del estómago, donde un corte mostraba sana piel morena -curada por el zorro, no le cabía duda al sapo.

"Neji" murmuró, aunque, de no ser invocaciones, probablemente no le habrían escuchado.

"Hyuuga tenía que ser" casi escupió el sapo naranja, señalando al rubio casi inmediatamente después "¡Escúchame, Naruto! A partir de ahora dejas de ser un shinobi de Konoha quieras o no. Lo siento por tu sueño de ser Hokage, pero ni yo ni Gamatatsu dejaremos que estos enclenques te usen o te hagan daño nunca más, ¿entendido?"

El rubio asintió, grandes y sorprendidos ojos azules mirando al sapo tanto con confusión como un resquicio de alegría que no parecía querer asentarse, desconfiada.

"¿Por qué?" susurró el rubio, aunque ambos sapos notaron que no se había negado ni había empezado a gritar sobre ser Hokage. No sabían si eso era bueno o malo, pero su padre se lo diría luego "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es ese pulso? ¿Porqué ha regresado el chakra Yin a Kurama? ¿Porqué me siento tan... raro?"

Los dos sapos intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir.

"Seguramente tu cuerpo y el cuerpo de Kurama-san estén intentando adaptarse a la extrema infusión de chakra, así como vuestros espíritus", explicó el calmado Gamatatsu. "Estoy seguro de que, una vez te adaptes, al fin podrás usar Genjutsu, y te será más fácil usar técnicas espacio-temporales sin la ayuda de Kurama-san"

Naruto asintió, incorporándose con la ayuda de los sapos, ambos casi de su altura aunque les hubiera invocado en su tamaño reducido.

"Podemos hacer sunshin hasta las puertas de la villa, pero el resto del camino tendremos que andar" comentó Gamakichi, viendo, rápidamente, la confusión del rubio "Llevas más de dos meses en coma, genio. La invocación inversa podría matarte"

Naruto asintió lentamente, colocando un brazo alrededor de cada hermano mientras estos usaban sus ancas libres -que no sujetaban al rubio para que no se desplomara en el suelo- en el signo del tigre.

Soledad todavía no olvidada, traición fresca, el chico se desvaneció en un pequeño torbellino de viento junto con sus dos amigos que, sabía, al igual que el resto de sapos, nunca le traicionarían.

Y quizá los zorros tampoco. Tenía que buscar el pergamino para el contrato...

.

Al fin el sol había llegado a su cenit, eran las nueve de la mañana del día más largo del año y Shizune se sentía como si le hubieran pegado una patada en el estómago, incluso tan temprano como era.

Estaba preocupada por su mentora, por la energía del zorro que había escapado del sello del Yondaime, su cuerpo volviéndose cenizas a su marcha, como si ese chakra fuera lo único que mantenía el cuerpo unido, por la sorpresa y preocupación en los ojos de Sakura cuando se lo explicaron a Tsunade y las dos jarras de sake que se había tragado mientras lo hacían, por Sasuke que, tan desesperado como estaba, ni siquiera recordaba haber vuelto a su apartamento la noche anterior e insistía en ir a ver al rubio, como si fuera algo necesario para sobrevivir, antes de que Sakura le cogiera y le arrastrara a la cafetería entre quejas y gritos de ambos.

Shizune estaba realmente preocupada y eran solo las nueve de la mañana.

Pero se sentiría mucho mejor una vez se desahogara con el inconsciente rubio. Si consciente era alguien de confianza con el que se podía contar, inconsciente era un ser vivo que escuchaba tus problemas sin juzgarte.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta se petrificó.

Corrió de vuelta a recepción y, tras darle un susto de muerte a la recepcionista, gritó, preocupación y alarma en su voz.

"¡Haz llamar a la Hokage! ¡El jinchuuriki ha desaparecido!"

.

En un rincón de la Torre Hokage, tras puertas vigiladas por un platón completo de ANBU, tres pequeñas explosiones de humo se hicieron presentes, pasando desapercibidas para los celosos vigilantes.

Las tres pequeñas figuras, de cuatro patas y cuerpos compactos, intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, saltando ligeramente, sin hacer ningún sonido hasta encontrar los pergaminos que buscaban.

"¿Fuuton?" susurró una de ellas, voz infantil y femenina recorriendo las estanterías y tragando cuanto pergamino rozaban sus ancas.

"Suiton y Raiton también. Fukusaku-sama dijo que Naruto-sama tenía una afinidad secundaria con ellas" respondió otra, en un suave murmullo también femenino e infantil, pero un tono más grave, menos estridente.

"¡Aquí están!" susurró la tercera, triunfante, su voz chillona pasando, a su volumen, como el chirriar de madera vieja, un sonido que los ANBU ignoraron, ya acostumbrados a él como estaban.

"¿Los tienes?" preguntó la primera.

"Parecen originales" asintió la segunda "¿Lo tienes todo, Gamayuki?"

"Yup" asintió la primera, inflando su ya inflado estómago.

"¿Gamaharu?"

"En ello" asintió la tercera, tragando los pergaminos de la estantería frente a ella antes de saltar y tragar alguno que otro, suelto y desordenado, seguramente para evitar que aquellos que no conocieran su localización pudieran ubicarlos.

Una pena que ellas recordaran la energía de cuando eran renacuajos y el muchacho estaba empezando a aprender la técnica de invocación.

"Lo tengo todo, Gamatsuki"

La segunda asintió, las tres reuniéndose en el lugar donde habían aparecido.

"Misión cumplida"

Y, así como llegaron, se desvanecieron.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Y con suerte tendré el próximo capítulo pronto :'3 Siento la tardanza -O-  
><strong>

**Reviews**

**Zanzamaru:** Shukaku con un sombrero chino. Todo con lo que me he quedado... y Kyuubi, no le robes el twitter / **Hikariuzumakipotter: **Me das demasiado mérito :'3 Neji solo actúa en pos de su futuro mocoso. Un padre puede hacer locuras por sus hijos, nacidos o no. Y, sep, una estupidez con letras mayúsculas. Y tardará en arrepentirse un rato... / **alvaraiz: **Le necesitaba martirizado para sacarle de ahí -que es uno de los puntos principales del plot, duh-, y yo soy NaruHina también :3 Pero me pidieron SasuNaruSasu... pero esto es ligerito, no prob. Tu cerebro no implosionará. Tendré en cuenta a Hinata para el próximo capítulo, iba a usarla pronto, de todas formas. Naruto no perdonará a Neji, pero tampoco puedo hacer que le asalte. Si no ha atacado Konoha, no atacará a Neji. Mi lógica. Pero veré que puedo hacer. Y SakuraIno... no tenía pareja para ninguna de ellas, así que dalo por hecho :D Gracias por comentar / **Lady Lucirnaga: **Siento que Sacrificio se te quedara corta :/ Espero que esta secuela te sepa a más :) Aquí al fin estoy desarrollando el plot que había planeado para Sacrificio pero que no sabía cómo incluír x'3 / **kikyo taisho: **¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta tu nick? E-E-E-Está vivo *mareada* Los Hyuuga son un clan noble, nadie ha dicho que sean inteligentes... como que tienen exclavizados a la mitad de los suyos con ese estúpido sello / **Tefyta-Cullen: **Me alegro de que te guste mi Sasuke-chan *ríe maquiavélicamente* Aunque no pretendo matar a nadie... aún :) / **kane-noona: **Te dejo pensando... me gusta que te guste y que te haga pensar :D Y yep. Uzumaki powa' baby. Sexy Sasuke, duh. Y yep. Neji va a ser papi :D Por eso fue un idiota :) Nyahaha~

Gracias a todos por comentar, y por leer. Y siento mucho las publicaciones irregulares *se postra ante sus lectores y lectoras* No os merezco.


End file.
